Христианский пацифизм
Христианский пацифизм (от — миротворческий, от pax — мир и facio — делаю) — богословское учение раннего христианства, протестантских деноминаций и отдельных католических и православных богословов, поставившее в центр внимания духовной жизни идею непротивления злу силой. Это учение основывается на провозглашении абсолютной ценности человеческой жизни, бескомпромиссно отрицается любое оправдание насильственного покушения на эту жизнь. Основанием этого учения служит буквальное прочтение некоторых мест Священного Писания, в особенности, Нагорная проповедь Иисуса Христа (Новый Завет, Евангелие от Матфея, 5-я глава). В различное время пацифистские взгляды последовательно выражали разные христианские движения: вальденсы, лолларды, мирная часть гуситов, моравские братья, анабаптисты, шейкеры, данкеры и др. В настоящее время полными пацифистами являются также гуттериты, меннониты, квакеры, назарены, адвентисты седьмого дня, Христадельфиане, Свидетели Иеговы, толстовцы, а также большая часть евроазийских евангельских христиан, баптистов, пятидесятников и мессианских евреев. На данный момент, в той или иной мере, пацифистские убеждения присущи представителям большинства христианских конфессий, таких как англиканство, лютеранство, пресвитерианство, баптизм, методизм и др.), а также нетрадиционных религиозных движений (катары, социниане, универсалисты и др.). В католицизме христианский пацифизм исповедует явное меньшинство, хотя со времен Второго Ватиканского собора оно является вполне допустимымПастырская конституция «О Церкви в современном мире» ("Gaudium et Spes", 1965 г.), 79.3: Кроме того, представляется справедливым, чтобы законы проявили гуманную предусмотрительность в случае тех людей, которые по мотивам совести отказываются употреблять оружие: пусть они изберут какую-либо иную форму служения человеческому обществу. // Документы II Ватиканского собора. М., «Паолине», 1998.. В православии христианского пацифизма придерживаются редкие представителиСм. раздел Православие и ненасилие в Библиотеке проекта "Вне насилия"., и он не признан официальным учением православных Церквей. Богословие Текстуальные основания пацифистского богословия Текстуальным основанием пацифистского богословия являются следующие тексты Нового Завета: * «Вы слышали, что сказано: око за око и зуб за зуб. А Я говорю вам: не противься злому. Но кто ударит тебя в правую щеку твою, обрати к нему и другую» (Мф. 5:38-39). * «А Я говорю вам: любите врагов ваших, благословляйте проклинающих вас, благотворите ненавидящим вас и молитесь за обижающих вас и гонящих вас» (Мф. 5:44). * «Царство Небесное подобно человеку, посеявшему доброе семя на поле своем; когда же люди спали, пришел враг его и посеял между пшеницею плевелы и ушел; когда взошла зелень и показался плод, тогда явились и плевелы. Придя же, рабы домовладыки сказали ему: господин! не доброе ли семя сеял ты на поле твоем? откуда же на нем плевелы? Он же сказал им: враг человека сделал это. А рабы сказали ему: хочешь ли, мы пойдем, выберем их? Но он сказал: нет, — чтобы, выбирая плевелы, вы не выдергали вместе с ними пшеницы» (Мф. 13:24-29) * «Я свет пришел в мир, чтобы всякий верующий в Меня не оставался во тьме. И если кто услышит Мои слова и не поверит, Я не сужу его, ибо Я пришел не судить мир, но спасти мир. Отвергающий Меня и не принимающий слов Моих имеет судью себе: слово, которое Я говорил, оно будет судить его в последний день» (Иоан. 12:46-48). * «Милость превозносится над судом» (Иак. 2:13). * «Слуги, со всяким страхом повинуйтесь господам, не только добрым и кротким, но и суровым. Ибо то угодно Богу, если кто, помышляя о Боге, переносит скорби, страдая несправедливо. Ибо что за похвала, если вы терпите, когда вас бьют за проступки? Но если, делая добро и страдая, терпите, это угодно Богу. Ибо вы к тому призваны, потому что и Христос пострадал за нас, оставив нам пример, дабы мы шли по следам Его. Он не сделал никакого греха, и не было лести в устах Его. Будучи злословим, Он не злословил взаимно; страдая, не угрожал, но предавал то Судии Праведному» (1 Пет. 2:18-23). * «Не воздавайте злом за зло или ругательством за ругательство; напротив, благословляйте, зная, что вы к тому призваны, чтобы наследовать благословение. Ибо, кто любит жизнь и хочет видеть добрые дни, тот удерживай язык свой от зла и уста свои от лукавых речей; уклоняйся от зла и делай добро; ищи мира и стремись к нему» (1 Пет. 3:9-11). * «Никому не воздавайте злом за зло, но пекитесь о добром перед всеми человеками. Если возможно с вашей стороны, будьте в мире со всеми людьми. Не мстите за себя, возлюбленные, но дайте место гневу Божию. Ибо написано: Мне отмщение, Я воздам, говорит Господь. Итак, если враг твой голоден, накорми его; если жаждет, напой его: ибо, делая сие, ты соберешь ему на голову горящие уголья. Не будь побежден злом, но побеждай зло добром» (Рим. 12:17-21). * «Оружия воинствования нашего не плотские, но сильные Богом на разрушение твердынь: ими ниспровергаем замыслы и всякое превозношение, восстающее против познания Божия, и пленяем всякое помышление в послушание Христу, и готовы наказать всякое непослушание, когда ваше послушание исполнится» (2 Кор. 10:4-6). * «Они победили его кровию Агнца и словом свидетельства своего, и не возлюбили души своей даже до смерти» (Откр. 12:11). Вероисповедные основания пацифистского богословия Христианский пацифизм опирается на следующие вероисповедные принципы: * Буквальное понимание заповеди Иисуса Христа о любви к врагам и непротивлении злу силою (Мф. 5:44; Лк. 6:27, 35; Рим. 12:17-21), отменившей собой ветхозаветную заповедь «око за око» (Мф. 5:38-42). * Отражение безусловной Божьей любви к каждому грешнику (3 Ин. 11; 1 Пет. 2:21-23; 1 Кор. 4:16; Еф. 5:1; Флп. 2:5) и уподобление кроткому образу Иисуса Христа (Мф. 11:29; 2 Кор. 10:1; 2 Тим. 2:25; Тит. 3:2). * Непревзойденная ценность любой человеческой личности (Мф. 16:26; Ин. 15:13; 1 Ин. 3:16), исключающая возможность христианину выступать в роли тех, кто выносит или исполняет смертные приговоры по отношению к другим людям (Мф. 13:28-30; Ин. 12:47; 1 Пет. 2:21-23; Рим. 12:17-19). * Миротворческий характер миссии Христа, имеющей как вертикальное (людей с Богом), та и горизонтальное (людей между собой) измерения (Мф. 5:9, 24; Рим. 5:10-11; 2 Кор. 5:18-19; Еф. 2:14-18; Кол. 1:20-22). * Полное доверие своей жизни Богу перед лицом насилия и принятие страданий и поношения как добровольного акта подражания Господу Иисусу Христу (Мф. 20:22-23; Мк. 8:34; 1 Пет. 2:21; Флп. 1:29; Кол. 1:24). История Зачатки христианского пацифизма в период Ветхого Завета Хотя в Ветхом Завете Бог проявлял преимущественно Свою справедливость, а не любовь (отсюда истребление жителей Ханаана за их грехи и допущение закона «око за око»), даже в этот период присутствуют определенные зачатки новозаветного пацифизма. Так, пацифистским характером отмечен запрет на братоубийство, данный Богом Ною и в его лице всему человечеству того времени: «Кто прольет кровь человеческую, того кровь прольется рукою человека: ибо человек создан по образу Божию» (Быт. 9:6). Первым пацифистом, отказавшимся от сопротивления посягательствам на его жизнь со стороны его родного брата, был сын Адама, Авель, ставший также и первым мучеником за свои убеждения (Быт. 4:8). Примеры прощения своим обидчикам мы видим в лице Авраама (Быт. 21:25-30), Иакова (Быт. 26:17-22), Исава (Быт. 33:4), Иосифа (Быт. 50:15-21). Не мстил своим провинившимся друзьям и Иов (Иов 42:7-9). Моисей отказался защищаться от выдвинутых против него обвинений, за что ему была дана следующая характеристика: «Моисей же был человек кротчайший из всех людей на земле» (Числ. 12:3). Не случайно, этот вождь Израиля был способен на невиданное до того времени ходатайство за Божий народ: «Прости им грех их, а если нет, то изгладь и меня из книги Твоей, в которую Ты вписал» (Исх. 32:32). Свой народ Бог также учил воздерживаться от мести путем установления закона «око за око» (Исх. 21:24). Хотя данная через посредство Моисея заповедь «Не убий» (Исх. 20:13; Втор. 5:17) не относилась к национальным врагам Израиля, тем не менее, с ее помощью пресекалось зло, существующее внутри Божьего народа. «Если кто толкнет кого по ненависти, или с умыслом бросит на него что-нибудь так, что тот умрет, или по вражде ударит его рукою так, что тот умрет, то ударившего должно предать смерти: он убийца; мститель за кровь может умертвить убийцу, лишь только встретит его» (Числ. 35:20-21). Убийство человека на войне, которая велась по воле Бога, оскверняло культовую чистоту даже рядового иудея: «И пробудьте вне стана семь дней; всякий, убивший человека и прикоснувшийся к убитому, очиститесь в третий день и в седьмой день, вы и пленные ваши» (Числ. 31:19). По этой причине священники и пророки не могли участвовать в войнах (кстати, пророк Илия не убивал собственноручно четыреста пятьдесят пророков Ваала у потока Киссона (3 Цар. 18:40), но здесь имеет место обобщение, как в тексте Мк. 15:15). Давид назван человеком по сердцу Божьему, поскольку отдавал право на отмщение своим врагам в руки Бога и проявлял новозаветное прощение по отношению к ним, не воздавая злом за зло: по отношению к Саулу (1 Цар. 24:12-20), Самею (2 Цар. 16:5-13) и другим. Однако Бог запретил Давиду строить Себе храм по причине его чрезмерной воинственности: «И стал Давид царь на ноги свои и сказал: послушайте меня, братья мои и народ мой! было у меня на сердце построить дом покоя для ковчега завета Господня и в подножие ногам Бога нашего, и потребное для строения я приготовил. Но Бог сказал мне: не строй дома имени Моему, потому что ты человек воинственный и проливал кровь» (1 Пар. 28:2-3). Блестящий образец пацифизма представлен нам в служении пророка Елисея, который не только спас жизнь врагам своего отечества, но и превратил их в его друзей: «Когда пошли к нему Сирияне, Елисей помолился Господу и сказал: порази их слепотою. И Он поразил их слепотою по слову Елисея. И сказал им Елисей: это не та дорога и не тот город; идите за мною, и я провожу вас к тому человеку, которого вы ищете. И привел их в Самарию. Когда они пришли в Самарию, Елисей сказал: Господи! открой глаза им, чтобы они видели. И открыл Господь глаза их, и увидели, что они в средине Самарии. И сказал царь Израильский Елисею, увидев их: не избить ли их, отец мой? И сказал он: не убивай. Разве мечом твоим и луком твоим ты пленил их, чтобы убивать их? Предложи им хлеба и воды; пусть едят и пьют, и пойдут к государю своему. И приготовил им большой обед, и они ели и пили. И отпустил их, и пошли к государю своему. И не ходили более те полчища Сирийские в землю Израилеву» (4 Цар. 6:18-23). Подобно Елисею, и автор книги Притчей заявляет: «Если голоден враг твой, накорми его хлебом; и если он жаждет, напой его водою: ибо, делая сие, ты собираешь горящие угли на голову его, и Господь воздаст тебе» (Притч. 25:21-22). Именно этот текст вспоминает потом апостол Павел, запрещая верующим использовать физическую силу против неугодного Бога начальства (Рим. 12:20). Подобным образом апостол Петр цитирует сказанное в двух псалмах Давида (Пс. 33:15; 36:27), когда говорит: «Уклоняйся от зла и делай добро; ищи мира и стремись к нему» (1 Пет. 3:11). Очень часто Бог ставил Свой народ в положение того, кто должен был надеяться не на свою плотскую силу, а на Него Одного. «Господь будет поборать за вас, а вы будьте спокойны» (Исх. 14:14). «Не вам сражаться на сей раз; вы станьте, стойте и смотрите на спасение Господне, посылаемое вам» (2 Пар. 20:17). Поэтому очень часто победа Израиля над его врагами достигалась при явном перевесе сил противника (см. Исх. 14:13-14; 23:22, 27-28; Нав. 6:6:1-4; 10:11; Суд. 7:19-22; 4 Цар. 6:18-23; 7:5-7; 19:32-35; 2 Пар. 20:20-24). Таким образом, Бог учил Свой народ полагаться лишь на Него: «Твердого духом Ты хранишь в совершенном мире, ибо на Тебя уповает он» (Ис. 26:3) и верить в предсказанное пророками мирное царствование Мессии (напр. Ис. 32:17-18; 33:20; 54:13; 55:12), которое наступит без человеческого участия или посредства (см. «без содействия рук» в Дан. 2:34). Кстати, о наступлении этого времени предсказывал еще Иаков: «Не отойдет скипетр от Иуды и законодатель от чресл его, доколе не придет Примиритель, и Ему покорность народов» (Быт. 49:10). Различие между милитаристскими (если говорить в целом) установками Ветхого Завета и очевидно «пацифистской» по своему содержанию проповеди Иисуса Христа в Новом Завете может быть объяснено с помощью известной богословской теории "прогрессивного (постепенно раскрывающегося) Откровения". Согласно этой теории на протяжении истории человечества Бог передавал людям Свое Откровение постепенно — в той мере, в какой они были способны его воспринять. Поэтому имеет смысл говорить о некоторых предпосылках пацифизма в Ветхом Завете, которые, однако, не являются достаточными для того, чтобы выразить полноту новозаветного Откровения по этому вопросу. Например, в учении пророков мы обнаруживаем явно новую тенденцию борьбы не с языческими идолопоклонниками, а с грехами самого Израиля. К тому же пророки возлагают на Израиль миссию просвещения этих же самых язычников, которые из подлежащих безусловному осуждению врагов стали превращаться в потенциальных единоверцев. А это означало, что к физической из жизни израильтянам уже следовало относиться уважительно (см. Притч. 25:21; ср. Рим. 12:20). Все это являлось закономерным переходным звеном к учению о непротивлении Нового Завета. К тому же, священникам никогда не было позволительно участвовать в боевых действиях (см. Числ. 18:20, 23; Втор. 18:1, 2), однако в Новом Завете таковыми названы все верующие в Иисуса Христа лица (1 Пет. 2:9; Откр. 1:6; 5:10). Наконец, институт царства в Израиле был установлен вопреки воле Божьей (1 Цар. 8:7), что сближает его с вопросом о разводе, который Христос охарактеризовал следующим образом: «Моисей по жестокосердию вашему позволил разводиться с женами вашими…» (Мф. 19:8). Стало быть, ветхозаветный милитаризм был лишь временно допущен Богом, возможно даже, чтобы показать его безысходность и зависимость от новозаветного учения о благодати, как безусловном даре Божьей любви. Появление христианского пацифизма в период Нового Завета Впервые пацифистские утверждения мы находим в учении Иисуса Христа: «А Я говорю вам, что всякий, гневающийся на брата своего напрасно, подлежит суду; кто же скажет брату своему: "рака", подлежит синедриону; а кто скажет: "безумный", подлежит геенне огненной» (Мф. 5:22). «А Я говорю вам: любите врагов ваших, благословляйте проклинающих вас, благотворите ненавидящим вас и молитесь за обижающих вас и гонящих вас» (Мф. 5:44). Важно отметить, что Христово «А Я говорю вам…» является не повторением ветхозаветной заповеди «Не убий», а углублением ее содержания. Эти же идеи исповедуют апостолы Петр (1 Пет. 2:13-23; 3:9-18) и Павел (Рим. 12:17-21). Единственным текстом Нового Завета, повествующим нам о т.ск. «внешней политике» Христа является история о том, как Ему был задан вопрос: «Позволительно ли давать подать кесарю?» (Мф. 22:17). В ответ Иисус попросил принести то, чем эта подать платится, и, когда ему показали динарий, Он спросил в Свою очередь: «Чье это изображение и надпись?» Ему ответили: «Кесарево». Тогда он сказал: «Итак, отдавайте кесарево кесарю, а Божье Богу» (Мф. 22:21). Данный ответ не был ловким уклонением от вопроса, а также не касался лишь темы уплаты податей Риму. Этот ответ показывал всю суть различия, существующего между Церковью и государством, объясняя возможность совмещения гражданского сопротивления: «Должно повиноваться больше Богу, нежели человекам» (Деян. 5:29) и призыва к повиновению «всякой» (т.е. включающей и злую) власти: «противящийся власти противится Божию установлению» (Рим. 13:2). Очевидно, что различие это может быть проведено только по принципу отношения к вопросу насилия, поскольку дело властей устрашать наказанием и воздавать за причиненное зло, а дело церкви – призывать к покаянию и прощать провинившихся (см. 1 Пет. 3:9-18; Рим. 12:17-21). Таким образом, каждый последователь Иисуса Христа имеет право возразить нечестивой власти, что и имело место во время суда первосвященников над Ним (Ин. 18:23), но не имеет право выступать против нее с оружием в руках (Мф. 26:52). Получается, среди принадлежащего кесарю есть то, что угодно Богу (непринудительные по своему характеру просветительские меры), и то, что Ему неугодно (принудительные силовые структуры). Жизнь Иисуса Христа полностью соответствовала Его учению. Когда Петр попытался защитить Христа в Гефсиманском саду, «говорит ему Иисус: возврати меч твой в его место, ибо все, взявшие меч, мечом погибнут; или думаешь, что Я не могу теперь умолить Отца Моего, и Он представит Мне более, нежели двенадцать легионов Ангелов?» (Мф. 26:52-53). Когда Спаситель висел на кресте, то не проклинал Своих обидчиков, но молился о них: «Отче, прости им, ибо не знают, что делают» (Лк. 23:34). Поэтому там сбылись пророческие слова: «Как овца, веден был Он на заклание, и как агнец пред стригущим его безгласен, так Он не отверзал уст Своих» (Ис. 53:7). Иисус Христос назвал Себя победителем мира без какого-либо принуждения: "Сие сказал Я вам, чтобы вы имели во Мне мир. В мире будете иметь скорбь; но мужайтесь: Я победил мир" (Ин. 16:33). Силой, этой победившей мир, является Божье слово и Голфоский крест, которыми должны пользоваться все христиане: "Они победили его кровию Агнца и словом свидетельства своего, и не возлюбили души своей даже до смерти" (Откр. 12:11). Господь Иисус считал мир с ближним важнее, чем поклонение Богу: ""Итак, если ты принесешь дар твой к жертвеннику и там вспомнишь, что брат твой имеет что-нибудь против тебя, оставь там дар твой пред жертвенником, и пойди, прежде примирись с братом твоим, и тогда приди и принеси дар твой" (Мф. 5:23-24). Поэтому всем враждующим Иисус говорит: "И мир имейте между собою" (Mк. 9:50). Учение апостолов Христа является полностью согласованным с Его собственным учением по этому вопросу. Апостол Петр призывает делать добро злословящим верующих, т.е. «провождать добродетельную жизнь между язычниками, дабы они за то, за что злословят вас, как злодеев, увидя добрые дела ваши, прославили Бога в день посещения» (1 Пет. 2:12). В Послании к Евреям 12:14 говорится: "Старайтесь иметь мир со всеми и святость, без которой никто не увидит Господа". Апостол Павел пишет: "Впрочем, братия, радуйтесь, усовершайтесь, утешайтесь, будьте единомысленны, мирны, – и Бог любви и мира будет с вами" (2 Кор. 13:11). Кстати, он нигде не называет Бога именем Саваоф, что соответствовало воинственности Ветхого Завета, но постоянно называет Его "Богом мира" (Рим. 15:33; 16:20; 1 Кор. 14:33; Флп. 4:9; 1 Фес. 5:13; Евр. 13:20). Бог не только Сам примирился с людьми, но и принес мир между ними (Еф. 2:14), упразднив какое-либо различие в нациях (Гал. 3:28; Кол. 3:11). Следует отметить закономерную связь, существующую между идеями «справедливой войны» и «справедливого гнева». Большое количество текстов Нового Завета свидетельствует нам о том, что в жизни христианина не может быть никакого «справедливого гнева» (Мф. 5:22 (см. в оригинале без слова «напрасно»); Иак. 1:19-20; Рим. 12:19; 2 Кор. 12:20; Гал. 5:20; Еф. 4:26, 31; Кол. 3:8; 1 Тим. 2:8; Тит. 1:7), как и не может быть никакой формы «священной войны». Поскольку человеческий гнев очень часто является сильно субъективным, следует признать, что на выражение «справедливого гнева» способен только Один Бог. Жизнь апостолов Иисуса Христа также свидетельствуют о том, что все они были пацифистами. Красноречивый тому пример – мученическая смерть Стефана, по примеру Христа, молящегося за своих убийц, а не проклинающего или устрашающего их Божьим судом (Деян. 7:59-60). Кроме того, царь Ирод Агриппа без каких-либо затруднений и проблем арестовал апостола Иакова и казнил (Деян. 12:2). Никто из первых христиан не воспротивился этому беззаконию. Видя, что это приятно народу, он арестовал и Петра, чтобы казнить и его, но после Пасхи. И снова-таки, мы не видим того, чтобы церковь Христа строила какие-либо планы справедливого воздаяния, но видим ее молящуюся в полном уповании на Бога (Деян. 12:5, 12). Единственное, что предпринимают апостолы в условиях гонений, это бегут в другие места (Лук. 21:21; Деян. 12:17), как советовал им Иисус Христос: «Когда же будут гнать вас в одном городе, бегите в другой» (Мф. 10:23). И даже когда они оспаривают какие-то действия властей (Деян. 4:19-20; 5:29), все это происходит в рамках того, что мы называем сегодня пассивным гражданским сопротивлением, а не в соответствии с идеями милитаризма. Поэтому в тексте Нового Завета мы не встречаем ни единого призыва к вооруженному восстанию против нечестивой власти, будь это власть римская, или преемников Ирода (иродиан). Новый Завет упоминает лишь два случая обращения к Богу римских воинов (сотника Корнилия и филиппийского стражника), однако он умалчивает о том, оставили ли они свою службу или нет. Тем не менее, весь характер новозаветного пацифизма и историческая обстановка того времени исключают возможность совмещения веры во Христа и службы в армии. Такой возможности противоречит, с одной стороны, большая масса пацифистских текстов Нового Завета. С другой – необходимость принятия воинской присяги и почитания языческих богов в римской армии. Поэтому более вероятно мнение, считающее «благочестивого» (по еврейским понятиям) Корнилия лишь отставным офицером. Указание апостола Павла на то, что всякая власть исходит от Бога (см. «нет власти не от Бога» в Рим. 13:1), следует понимать в том же смысле, в котором говорит об этом апостол Петр: «Итак будьте покорны всякому человеческому начальству, для Господа: царю ли, как верховной власти» (1 Пет. 2:13) и: «Слуги, со всяким страхом повинуйтесь господам, не только добрым и кротким, но и суровым» (1 Пет. 2:18). Указание на «всякое» начальство, включая и «суровое», может означать только гражданское непротивление злой власти. Поэтому Павел говорит достаточно ясно: «Никому не воздавайте злом за зло, но пекитесь о добром перед всеми человеками» (Рим. 12:17). Эту же мысль буквально повторяет и апостол Петр, так что мы не видим между ними никакого различия по этому вопросу: «Не воздавайте злом за зло или ругательством за ругательство; напротив, благословляйте, зная, что вы к тому призваны, чтобы наследовать благословение» (1 Пет. 3:9). Таким образом, данное повеление Павла в действительности запрещало верующим участвовать в вооруженном сопротивлении римским властям, согласно принципу Христа «Отдавайте кесарево кесарю, а Божье Богу» (Мф. 22:21). С другой стороны, сказанное Павлом относилось к неверующему правительству, которое Бог может использовать в Своих целях точно так же, как использовал власть Навуходоносора или Кира, но не к христианскому. Таким образом свидетельство Павла о том, что «начальник есть Божий слуга», который «не напрасно носит меч» (Рим. 13:4), не имеет никакого отношения к участию христиан в осуществлении государственных функций, хотя и призывает их покоряться «всякой» власти, включая и злую, в смысле отказа от вооруженной борьбы. Христианский пацифизм Ранней Церкви и Средневековья Не удивительно, что христианский пацифизм был широко распространен в Ранней Церкви. Многие христиане отказывались от военной службы вследствие именно пацифистских взглядов, а не только по причине необходимости на этой службе поклоняться императору и языческим богам. Пацифистские взгляды можно обнаружить в трудах большинства "отцов Церкви", живших в I-IV веках по Р. Х. Особенно можно выделить следующих из них: Тертуллиана, Ипполита Римского, Иринея Лионского, Климента Александрийского, Оригена, Киприана Карфагенского и Лактанция. Ниже мы приведем наиболее интересные свидетельства раннехристианского пацифизма. Учение Двенадцати (Дидахе) (ок. 85): «Любите ненaвидящих вaс, и не будет у вaс врaгa…» (Дидахе, гл. 1). «Чaдо мое! Убегaй от всякого злa и от всего подобного ему. Не отдaвaйся гневу, ибо гнев ведет к убийству. Не будь вспыльчив, ни свaрлив, ни стрaстен, ибо все это порождaет убийствa» (там же, гл. 3). Игнатий Антиохийский (ок. 110): «Не старайся сам мстить тем, которые оскорбляют тебя… Будем же подражать Господу, Кто, когда Его поносили, не воздавал тем же; когда Его распинали, Он не отвечал; когда Он страдал, Он не угрожал, но молился о своих врагах» (Игнатий Антиохийский. Послание к ефесянам, гл. 10). Поликарп Смирнский (ок. 120): «Повинуйся заповедям Господа, не воздавая зло за зло, ругательством за ругательство, ударом за удар или проклятием за проклятие» (Поликарп Смирнский, Послание к филиппийцам, гл. 2). Иустин Мученик (ок. 153): «Мы, которые исполнены войной, взаимным кровопролитием и всяким злом, изменили свое воинское оружие, наши мечи на орала, а наши копья на орудия по обработке почвы» (Иустин Мученик. Диалог с Трифоном, пар. 110). Афинагор (ок. 180): «Мы научились не только воздавать удар на удар, не идти на суд с теми, кто обкрадывает и грабит нас, но тем, которые ударят нас по одной щеке, подставить также и другую, и тем, которые отнимают только верхнюю одежду, отдать также и нижнюю» (Афинагор, Апология, гл. 1). Тертуллиан (ок. 197): ««Если нам повелевается, как я сказал выше, любить врагов своих, то кого нам ненавидеть? Равным образом если нам воспрещается воздавать оскорблением за оскорбление, чтобы самим не быть оскорбителями, то кого мы можем оскорблять? Об этом вы сами можете знать. Ибо сколько раз вы свирепствовали против христиан то по собственному желанию, то из повиновения законам? Сколько раз враждебная к нам чернь, даже миновав вас, нападала на нас камнями и огнем по собственному произволу? … Однако слышали ли вы когда-либо о нас, которых вы считаете за толпу заговорщиков, решившихся на смерть за свое дело, чтобы мы мстили вам за все это?» (Тертуллиан. Апология, гл. 37). Климент Александрийский (ок. 195): «Если ему (христианину) причиняют несправедливость, обиду или зло, он не помнит о них. Никогда он не гневается и не питает вражды или нерасположения к кому бы то ни было, даже к тем, кто по делам своим вполне заслуживает такого отношения. Он помнит, что и его самого, и ближнего его сотворил один Бог; поэтому и в заблуждающемся человеке он чтит Творца; любит его как своего собрата по изгнанию, сожалеет о его неведении и молится о нем» (Климент Александрийский. Строматы, кн. 7, гл. 11). Ориген (185-254): ««Цельс и его единомышленники не могут указать среди христиан, собственно, ни одного мятежного деяния. И если бы организация христиан действительно обусловливалась возмущением и они получили свое начало от иудеев, которым было позволено поднимать даже оружие на защиту ближних и убивать врагов, то тогда законодатель христиан во всяком случае не запретил бы убийства человека и не стал бы учить своих учеников избегать даже такого насилия, которое вызвалось требованиями справедливости и направлялось на человека даже самого нечестивого (ведь он вообще считал недостойным для своих Божественных законов допускать какое бы то ни было убийство человека). Тогда и христиане, если бы только они были обязаны своим происхождением заговору, ни в каком случае не приняли бы столь умеренные законы, благодаря которым их стали убивать, как овец, и у них была отнята всякая возможность мстить своим гонителям» (Ориген. Против Цельса, кн. 3, гл. 7). «Что же касается христиан, то они получили заповедь не мстить врагам, и, руководясь (этим) умеренным и человечным законоположением, они действительно не совершают мщения, даже при существовании у них возможности вести борьбу и при наличности у них необходимых к тому средств. Такое (законоположение) они получили от Бога, Который Сам за них всегда воинствует и в нужные моменты усмиряет тех, которые восстают против христиан и желают истребить их» (Ориген. Против Цельса, кн. 3, гл. 8). «Мы служим Богу руками, незапятнанными кровью и чистыми от убийств… Мы сотрудничаем в труде отчизны молитвой. Хотя мы не становимся воинами (императора), даже когда он старается силой заставить нас, мы сражаемся за него (и за то, чтобы был мир) молитвой» (Ориген. Против Цельса). Ипполит Римский (ок. 170 — ок. 235): «Кто принял власть отдавать приказы убивать, и даже простой солдат, не должны этого делать ни при каких обстоятельствах, даже если они получат приказ. Они не должны браниться. Если они получат в качестве награды венец, они не должны возлагать его себе на голову» (Каноны Ипполита, канон 13). «Не должно быть христианину в армии, за исключением случая, когда его принуждают взять меч в руки. В таком случае пусть он не берет на себя греха пролития крови. Но если кровь прольется, пусть он будет отстранен от таинств, чтоб хотя бы через наказание, слезы и стенания очиститься» (там же, канон 14). «Оглашаемый или христианин, желающие стать воинами, да будут отвержены, потому что они презрели Бога» (Ипполит Римский. Апостольское предание, гл. 16.9). Киприан Карфагенский (ок. 250): «Оттого-то никто из наших не сопротивляется, когда его берут, и сам не мстит за несправедливое с вашей стороны насилие; хотя народ наш весьма значителен и многочислен: нас делает терпеливыми уверенность в имеющем последовать отмщении. Невинные уступают виновным; беспорочные спокойно переносят казни и страдания: мы не сомневаемся и уверены, что не останется без отмщения все, что мы терпим: даже, чем более будет несправедливости в преследованиях, тем справедливее и тяжелее будет возмездие за преследования, и никогда преступное восстание нечестия против нашего имени не останется без того, чтобы за ним тотчас же не последовало мщение свыше»Киприан Карфагенский, Книга к Деметриану. Арнобий (305): "Мы, составляющие такое множество людей, усвоили из Его заповедей и наставлений то, что не должно воздавать злом за зло, что лучше перенести, нежели нанести обиду, что предпочтительнее свою кровь пролить, нежели чужой запятнать руки и совесть» (Арнобий, Против язычников, кн. 1, гл. 6). Лактанций (ок. 304-313): «Кто нибудь скажет здесь: так что же есть благочестие, где оно и каково? Конечно же, оно у тех, кто не приемлет войны, кто хранит со всеми мир, у кого друзьями являются даже враги, кто считает всех людей за братьев, кто умеет сдерживать гнев и усмирять сдержанностью любое душевное негодование» (Лактанций. Божественные установления. кн. 5, гл. 10). «В самом деле, отвечать несправедливостью — не меньшее зло, чем приносить ее. Ведь откуда бы рождались между людьми ссоры, откуда возникали бы борьба и войны, если бы великие бедствия не приносила с собой нетерпимость, когда на злобу отвечают злобой? Если же злобе ты противопоставишь терпимость, добродетели вернее которой не существует, и достойнее которой ничего не может быть обретено человеком, то дерзость сразу же погаснет, как будто бы ты на огонь выльешь воду» (Лактанций. Божественные установления, кн. 5, гл. 18). «Когда Бог запретил убивать, Он не только удерживал нас от разбоя, заниматься которым и общественными законами запрещено, но увещевал также, чтобы мы не совершали и того, что у людей считается дозволенным. Так, праведнику нельзя служить в армии, ибо он служит справедливости, и даже нельзя выносить кому бы то ни было смертный приговор, е. нельзя быть судьей, ибо нет никакой разницы, убиваешь ли ты мечом или словом, поскольку запрещено уже само убийство. Итак, из этого предписания Бога нельзя делать никакого исключения. В самом деле, убивать человека — всегда великое злодеяние, ведь Бог восхотел, чтобы человек был неприкосновенным живым существом» (Лактанций. Божественные установления, кн. 5, гл. 20). Свидетельства о жизни первых христиан, доступные историкам, не противоречат пацифистскому содержанию раннехристианской литературы. Джон Кадо убежден в том, что до 170 года н.э. не существует никаких достоверных сведений о христианах, служащих в армии.C. John Cadoux, The Early Christian Attitude to War. N.Y.: Seabury Pr., 1982; 1st pub. 1919, РР. 228-229 Мнение Кадо не является исключительным, поскольку его разделяют и другие историки, например, Наттол и Бэинтон. Geoffrey Nuttall, Christian Pacifism in History. Berkeley, Calif.: World Without War Council, 1971; Roland H. Bainton, Christian Attitudes toward War & Peace: A Historical Survey and Critical Reevaluation. Nashville, Tenn.: Abingdon Pr., 1960. Данному мнению пока противостоит лишь один «исторический» факт: великомученик Евстафий был обращён в христианство, будучи на воинской службе полководцем («стратилатом»). Затем он продолжил служить, воевал и был казнен в 118 году. Однако происхождение этой истории невозможно доказать письменными свидетельствами, ранее седьмого века н.э. К тому же, если признать, что данное предание в общих чертах верно, из него самого видно, что Евстафий крестился со своей семьей тайно. В пользу данного мнения свидетельствует тот факт, что он был замучен при Адриане, отказавшись приносить жертву императору. Это означает, что до этого времени, он эти жертвы приносил, боясь преследований. Вполне естественно в электронной Православной энциклопедии (т. 17) говорится об этом прямо: «Плакида (Евстафий) тайно крестился вместе со всей семьей у иерея Иоанна». Стало быть, он не разглашал свои христианские убеждения и впредь. Кроме того, само предание свидетельствует о том, что Плакида все же оставил службу, бежав в Египет от разразившегося мора, и кормил свою семью, работая на поле. Но когда через пятнадцать лет по приказу Траяна его стали искать, он пытался скрыться, но его узнали по шраму на шее. Когда ему вручили послание императора, требовавшее от него прибыть в Рим и принять участие в войне с варварами, он согласился. Наконец, большое число свидетельств этого предания следует признать неправдоподобными. Например, Евстафий не узнал своих сыновей, когда они были доставлены в его армию в качестве новобранцев, хотя и взял их в свою личную охрану. Или: рассказывая о своем детстве, два брата не узнали друг друга. Не случайно, та же энциклопедия утверждает: «Некоторые болландисты вообще сомневаются в существовании такого святого и считают его литературным персонажем». По крайней мере, ни в одном историческом исследовании пацифизма эта личность не фигурирует в качестве доказательства того, что первые христиане столь рана и на законном основании служили в армии. У нас нет уверенности в истинности даже первого упоминания о христианских воинах времени Марка Аврелия. По свидетельству Евсевия, на четырнадцатом году своего правления Марк Аврелий прекратил гонения на христиан, вразумившись чудом (Евсевий. Церковная история, 5.5): по молитвам христианских воинов неожиданно пошел дождь, утоливший жажду всего войска Марка Аврелия и поразивший молнией его врагов. Но как они могли служить в войске того императора, который преследовал христиан, ведь они рисковали стать палачами своих же братьев? В своем труде «Эпоха гонений на христиан и утверждение христианства в греко-римском мире при Константине Великом»А.П. Лебедев. Эпоха гонений на христиан и утверждение христианства в греко-римском мире при Константине Великом А.П. Лебедев пишет об этом следующее: «Что действительно в названной войне Марка с маркоманнами и квадами произошло событие необычайного характера – спасение войска от жажды благодаря дождю, – это несомненно. Об этом согласно говорят и языческие, и христианские писатели. Но чтобы император Марк приписывал это спасение молитве христианских воинов – это доказано быть не может. Язычники спасение войска приписывали действию своих богов. Сам Марк подобное убеждение высказал в том, что приказал вычеканить монеты, на которых Юпитер изображен поражающим молниями врагов; тот же император в своих «саморазмышлениях» приписывает свою победу над квадами именно богам и Фортуне. Другие язычники приписывали происшествие их богам, их Юпитеру, молитвам императора или языческого войска. Существовали, наконец, изображения, на которых император представлен молящимся, а войско собирающим дождь в свои каски. Значит, император отнюдь сказанного события не мог приписывать христианам». Однако на это же событие ссылаются также Апполинарий и Тертуллиан, со слов Евсевия. Лебедев отвечает на это следующим: «Христианские писатели не имеют достаточных оснований для своего утверждения. Аполлинарий Иерапольский, по Евсевию, основывает свое мнение на том, что один легион – мелитинский, носил название громоносного (Евсев. V, 5) – fulminatrix, но такое название легиону дано не при Марке, оно встречается еще во времена Августа, да и произошло оно не от fulmen – молния, а от города Fulminea Melitena, так как вообще в древности название легионам давалось от местностей, где вербовались солдаты. Тертуллиан же в своей «Апологии» (гл. 5) основывает свое мнение на том, что с именем Марка ходило послание, в котором будто бы данное чудесное событие приписывалось молитвам христианских солдат, но это невозможно, чтобы Марк приписывал событие действию молитв христианских солдат, когда из других источников несомненно известно, что он приписывал событие действию языческих богов и своих молитв. По всей вероятности, Тертуллиан в самом деле имел под руками послание Марково, но в нем говорилось вообще, что солдаты спаслись от гибели молитвами, а Тертуллиан в своих целях, именно как апологет и ходатай за христиан, в солдатах, о коих упоминал Марк, увидел христиан-солдат» (там же). Итак, все три свидетельства о христианских воинах времен Марка Аврелия оказываются недостоверными, как, впрочем, и сам факт прекращения им гонений на христиан. Если же учесть, что даже первые упоминания о мученичестве (по Евсевию, пяти христиан – см. Церковная история. 6.41) за пацифистские убеждения относятся к середине третьего столетия (при Деции), хотя могут быть прослежены вплоть до правления Диоклетиана в начале четвертого века, то сомневаться в пацифизме первых христиан не приходится. Конечно, Лактанций упоминает о христианских воинах в войске Диоклетиана (разумеется, того периода, когда тот еще не начал преследовать христиан), однако по их поведению видно, что они шли на компромисс со своей верой, осеняя себя крестным знамением при совершении жертвоприношений императору. Однако, когда мы посмотрим на тех христиан, которые оказались в римской армии в первой половине третьего века, то и тогда их с трудом можно назвать милитаристами. Дело в том, что Тертуллиан и за ним Ипполит Римский допускали присутствие христиан в римской армии только на условии воздержания от убийства других людей. Иначе, их учение по военному вопросу придется признать внутренне противоречивым. Это можно видеть в следующих словах Тертуллиана: «Как может христианин участвовать в войне и может ли служить даже в мирное время?… Может ли сын мира быть втянут в битву, если для него незаконно идти на войну» («О венке воина, пар. 19). По мнению Тертуллиана, христианин может оставаться в армии, если уже находился в ней до своего уверования. Поступать же на воинскую службу после уверования строго запрещалось. Сказанное означает, что христиане стали совмещать свою веру с воинской обязанностью в полном смысл этого слова лишь со времен Константина, хотя и служили в римском войске в мирное время, не обязуясь убивать людей. В начале третьего века считалось, что солдат-христианин вправе выполнять лишь полицейские функции, в согласии с тезисом апостола Павла: «Начальник есть Божий слуга, тебе на добро. Если же делаешь зло, бойся, ибо он не напрасно носит меч…» (Рим. 13:4). Иными словами, эта позиция позволяла верующим брать оружие лишь в целях устрашения преступников, но не реальной угрозы их убийства. Именно этот принцип соблюдали все христианские воины на практике не только до Константина, но и после него. Например, Мартин из Тура (будущий епископ этого города), став христианином, прослужил в армии еще два года. Когда же в 336 году н.э. его легион был отправлен на войну, он отказался участвовать в битве, ссылаясь на то, что он христианин. Будучи обвинен командиром в трусости, он заявил, что готов встать лицом к лицу с варварским войском, но не с оружием, а с крестом в руках. Sulpicius Severus. Vita Martini. I. 1-5 // PL. T. XX. Col. 161-163. По этой же причине, когда император Константин стал покровительствовать христианству, церковный собор 314 года в Арле вынес решение: «…лишать общения тех, кто бросает оружие в мирное время». Harnack A. Militia Christi. Die christliche Religion und der Soldatenstand in den ersten drei Jahrhunderten. Tubingen, 1905. S. 87. Несмотря на некоторую уступчивость этой оппортунистической позиции, мы все равно должны признать ее пацифистской. Иными словами, в первые три века истории христианства в римской армии могли находиться либо «тайные ученики», либо просто приближенные к христианству лица. Например, таковым вполне был Пахомий Великий, на которого обычно ссылаются, чтобы доказать возможность службы в римской армии после обращения в христианство. Однако само предание позволяет судить о том, что если он и обратился в христианство, то не официально, а тайно. А Википедия, говоря об этой личности, утверждает, что Пахомий лишь начал склоняться к христианству, но не был обращен в него во время своей службы в армии Константина Великого (еще до обращения последнего): «Бывший языческий жрец бога Сераписа (Сараписа). Будучи ещё язычником, поступил в армию Константина Великого солдатом. В ходе военных действий в 312 года его подразделение было тепло встречено христианами, сохранявшими нейтралитет. Там Пахомий познакомился с Христианством, и именно с той поры постепенно стал склоняться к этой религии. После окончания военных действий крестился» Пахомий Великий — Википедия. Не случайно, 13-е правило Василия Великого гласит: «Убиение на брани отцы наши не вменяли за убийство, извиняя, как мнится мне, поборников целомудрия и благочестия. Но может быть добро было бы советовати, чтобы они, как имеющие нечистыя руки, три года удерживалися от приобщения токмо Святых Таин». По древнему церковному мнению, на которое ссылается здесь Василий Великий, не подлежали извинению за убийство на войне только монахи и священники, а сам он предлагает то, чтобы обычные христиане не просто воевали, но очищались от греха убийства только после трехлетнего воздержания от участия в Вечере Господней. Впрочем, само это правило наказания, в виду частых войн или же вероятности «законных» убийств в мирное время, не позволило бы христианским воинам участвовать в Вечере Господней какое-либо продолжительное время. Все эти доводы отодвигают начало появления христианского милитаризма еще дальше от первоапостольской эпохи, приблизив его вплотную ко времени становления христианства в качестве официальной религии римской империи. А значит не только богословский, но «исторический» аргумент в пользу убеждения об оригинальном происхождении христианского пацифизма невозможно снять со счетов. При этом мы отдаем себе отчет в том, что в доконстантиновскую эпоху пацифистские идеи обычно смешивались с религиозными, так что из общего числа причин отказа участвовать в войнах первые вычленить было затруднительно. Самыми подходящими условиями для службы христиан в армии могло быть и было действительно время обращения в христианство Константина Великого. Итак, из всего выше изложенного мы можем заключить, что среди первых христиан подавляющее большинство было пацифистами, так что такому врагу христианства, как Цельс, казалось, что пацифистами были абсолютно все христиане (кстати, данное его высказывание относится к 178 году н.э.). Правда, постепенно возникла некоторая часть христиан, которые не отказывались служить в войске в мирное время, но отказывались воевать во время боевых действий римской армии (см. свидетельства Тертуллиана и Ипполита Римского). И лишь примерно в середине третьего века появились те христиане, которые не только носили оружие в мирное время, но и действительно воевали, скрывая свою принадлежность к христианству. Есть и другая причина объяснения их милитаризма – поверхностный интерес к христианству или симпатия только к отдельным его сторонам. Разумеется, в количественном отношении последняя категория лиц не была преобладающей в христианстве даже в начале четвертого века. Особо следует отметить христиан, отказавшихся от оружия и по этой причине ставших мучениками. В 202 — 203 гг. в Африке погиб мученической смертью солдат по имени Василид, отказавшийся присягнуть на верность императору, которая, как считал он, несовместима с его верой. В суровой атмосфере, насаждавшейся в империи Септимием Севером, в обстановке обожествления священной особы императора, за подобные поступки грозила смертная казнь. Империя требовала неукоснительного соблюдения всех юридическо-ритуальных форм, санкционировавших верность граждан государству. В 298 году в Танжере был замучен еще один христиан, оказавшийся пацифистом. В то же правление Диоклетиана в Мавритании центурион Марцелл не только отказался принести жертву императору и языческим богам, но на допросе прямо заявил о своем пацифизме: «Не должно сражаться за бренную суету христианину — человеку, являющемуся божьим воином» (Деяния св. Марцелия, пар. 4 Ruinart P. T. Acta Martyrum. Ratisbonae, 1859. P. 343-344. Вслед за Марцеллом отказался от военной службы служивший в том же легионе Кассиан. Его также казнили. Немного раньше, а именно: в 295 году, отказался от несения воинской службы новобранец Максимилиан, заявив о том, что христианину нельзя воевать, хотя и признал, что некоторые христиане делают это (Деяния Максимилиана МученикаRuinart P.T. Op. cit. P. 340-342. Пацифисты были даже во времена Августина, впервые в христианстве выдвинувшего концепцию «справедливой войны». Об этом можно судить по письму, адресованному в 417 году Августином некоему Бонифацию. Бонифаций был христианином и воином, уставшим убивать и сомневавшимся в своей правоте. Из послания Августина явствует, что Бонифация одолевают сомнения, простит ли бог человекоубийство, совершаемое солдатом. Бонифаций полагает, что всякая война — это зло. Августин решительно опровергает его сомнения, заявляя, что убийство, совершаемое солдатом на войне, совершается на законных основаниях, так как, убивая, солдат не действует под влиянием собственных страстей, а является инструментом и исполнителем воли всевышнего. Что касается прощения, то, подчеркивает Августин, каждому оно будет дано по заслугам. При этом он проводит весьма любопытную параллель между молящимся и сражающимся с оружием в руках, относя и того и другого к одному типу «воинствующего человека»: «Итак, другие, вознося молитвы, сражаются с невидимым противником. Вы же, те, за кого они молятся, сражаетесь с оружием в руках против видимых варваров». Таким образом, мы видим зачатки зарождения мнения о том, что воевать нельзя лишь священникам и монахам, а остальные верующие могут делать это со свободной совестью, не боясь каких-либо церковных или Божественных наказаний. Еще одно свидетельство позднего пацифизма. В четвертом веке Ульфила перевел Библию на готский язык, однако умышленно опустил четыре книги Царств по той причине, что готы были слишком воинственным народом и могли воспринять ветхозаветные войны как образец для ведения собственных. Он вполне по-пацифистски объяснял, что готам «нужнее обуздывать свою страсть к войне, чем ее возбуждать». Из этого мы можем сделать вывод о том, что воинственность средневековой Церкви была вызвана не столько внутренними, сколько внешними причинами. Иными словами, языческим народам больше импонировал в Библии не пацифизм Иисуса Христа, милитаризм Иисуса Навина. Напомним, что еще Оригену пришлось бороться с маркионитами и гностиками, которые обвиняли Ветхий Завет в жестокости и в противоречии Новому. Решить эту проблему можно было лишь ссылкой на совершенный характер Нового Завета и несовершенный Ветхого. Не удивительно, что с появлением концепции «христианского государства» и связанной с ним обязанности его защищать при помощи оружия, первоначальные христианский пацифизм не просто был отвержен, но и вскоре стал преследоваться. Доказательством воинствующего на этот раз церковного милитаризма является указ императора Феодосия II, запрещавший набор в армию язычников. Таким образом, с 438 года римская армия стала состоять исключительно из христиан. Начавшиеся в последствии преследования различного рода еретиков (павликиан, альбигойцев, вальденсов и др.), ставили последних вне закона. Богословское обоснование участия христиан в войнах дал Аврелий Августин, впервые применивший физические репрессии к донатистам, что стало стандартным отношением и ко всем остальным церковным нонконформистам. Августин в своей работе "О граде Божьем" обосновывает доктрину «справедливой войны» для христианина, однако не считает ее делом монахов и священников. Он еще признает необходимым существование такой части церковного клира, в особенности монашества, которая была бы отделена от мирской жизни и молилась за императора и его армию. Донатисты стали первыми в оппозицию данной концепции Августина, заявив: «Не дело императоров вмешиваться в дела церкви, и не дело церкви вникать в дела государственные, а поэтому епископам нечего делать в царских палатах». Поэтому в 314 году церковный собор в Арле вместе с осуждением донатистской ереси, постановил отлучать всех верующих, которые отвергали воинскую повинность или дезертировали. Третий канон церковного собора в Арле разрешил христианам участвовать в войне, которую можно было бы квалифицировать как праведную. С этого времени пацифистское отношение к войне стало вытесняться из христианской церкви. С осуждением донатизма как ереси стали осуждаться и пацифистские идеи первохристианства, поэтому в чистом своем виде пацифизм сохранился большей частью в ряде средневековых «ересей» Римско-католической церкви. Более же умеренная его позиция состояла в недопустимости участия в любой государственной деятельности священников и монахов. Не случайно, реагируя на традиционный церковный запрет на участие в войне, по крайней мере, священникам и монахам, декретом византийского императора Маврикия (пришёл к власти в 582 г.) солдатам, в которых была огромная нужда, запрещалось становиться монахами. Тем не менее, немало военных оставляло службу, причем уже в христианской армии, и становилось монахами. Ярким примером этой позиции является обращение такого католического святого как Мартин Турский (ок. 316-397). Мартин родился в Паннонии (совр. Венгрия) в семье римского военачальника. Поскольку он рос в нехристианской семье, отец настоял на его военной карьере. Именно тогда он и попал в Галлию, где нес свою службу в качестве офицера. С ранней юности он мечтал о монашестве, имея перед собой героический пример для подражания в лице известного египетского монаха Антония Великого. Однажды Мартин встретил раздетого до гола нищего, с которым охотно поделился своим плащом, разорвав его надвое. А ночью Мартин увидел во сне Христа, одетого в ту половину плаща, которую он отдал нищему. Так он узнал, что сделал свое благодеяние не нищему, а Самому Иисусу Христу. Под влиянием этого события Мартин оставил службу, принял крещение и стал прислуживать епископу Иларию Пиктавийскому. В 360 году под эгидой этого епископа Мартин создал небольшой монастырь Лигуже, ставший рассадником египетского монашества в Галлии. Около 370 года Мартин был провозглашен епископом города Тур. В своем миссионерском рвении Мартин все же не разделял политики принуждения, присущей римской церкви более позднего времени. Так, он оставил службу в уже христианской армии, считая ее несовместимой с духовной практикой монашества. Позднее, когда в Испании и Галлии получила распространение гностическая ересь присциллиан, Мартин выступил против тех епископов, которые хотели передать еретиков имперским властям для наказания. Он сделал это, исходя из глубокого убеждения, что государство не должно вмешиваться в дела церкви. Будучи, кроме того, последовательным противником смертной казни за еретические взгляды, он считал, что отлучение от церкви само по себе достаточное наказание для еретиков. Пацифистами периода Средневековья, однако, были не только альбигойцы или катары, восходящие к учению павликиан седьмого века. Например, одной из наиболее известных учений того времени, оказавшей значительное влияние на последующую историю западного христианства, явилось движение, руководимое Пьером Вальдо и распространившееся на территории Франции и Северной Италии. Вальдо, в 1170 году добровольно отказавшийся от роскошной и сытой жизни и организовавший секту из лионских нищих, призывал вернуться к евангельским принципам и очиститься от последующих наслоений христианства. В частности, по примеру первых христиан он выступил против воинской службы, за что был отлучен от церкви. Идеи Вальдо оказали глубокое воздействие на Франциска Ассизского, основателя братства францисканцев, ставшего впоследствии одним из самых могущественных католических орденов. Молодой Франциск также принял идеи возврата к первоначальным ценностям христианства, к евангельской простоте и аскетизму. Францисканский монашеский орден, по крайней мере, в период с 1209 по 1232 годы, стоял на пацифистских принципах. В 1219 году его основатель, Франциск Ассизский, осудил Пятый крестовый поход, противопоставляя крестоносцам слова Христа: "Блаженны миротворцы, ибо они будут наречены сынами Божиими" (Мф. 5:9). Он даже предпринял специальную примиренческую миссию прямо к мусульманскому султану в Египет, в этот лагерь врага крестоносцев. В «Правиле» (7,8), написанном в качестве устава для монахов образованного им ордена, он писал «Пусть братья берегутся, где бы они ни находились… чтобы не приобретали себе ни одного места и не считали его своим. И если кто придет к ним, будь то друг или враг, вор или грабитель, пусть примут его благочинно» Лейн Т. Христианские мыслители. СПб. 1997, с. 123. Молитва святого Франциска Ассизского Господи, удостой меня быть орудием мира Твоего, Чтобы я любил, где ненавидят, Прощал, где обижают, Мирил, где враждуют, Давал веру, где сомневаются, Давал надежду, где отчаиваются, Давал радость, где плачут, Свет приносил — во тьму. Господи, удостой утешать, а не ждать утешения, Понимать, а не ждать понимания, Любить, а не ждать любви. Ибо, кто дает, тот получает, Кто забывает себя, тот обретает, Кто прощает, тому простится, Кто умирает, тот проснется к жизни вечной.Хендерсон М. Прощение: разрывая оковы ненависти. М., 2002, с. 108-109. Когда в 1232 году Папа Римский передал инквизицию в руки доминиканцев, францисканские монахи были вынуждены признать правомочность насильственного преследования еретиков, оставив свой первоначальный (с 1209 года) пацифизм. Однако францисканцы-терциарианцы остались верными первоначальному пацифизму и не согласились пойти на уступку официальной позиции высшего духовенства. Пацифистские идеи исповедовались в Средние века не только среди монахов, но и среди священников, хотя имена многих из них до нас и не дошли. Например, чешский писатель-пацифист середины пятнадцатого столетия Петр Хельчицкий в своей «Сети веры» (гл. 73) пишет следующее: «Теперь пойдет речь великого Альбрехта (Альберта Великого), какого-то доктора, о наказаниях, направленная прямо против нас и обзывающая нас лягушками. Он говорит, что в его время объявилась какая-то лягушка, которая взяла смелость квакать против правды и закона Божиих, что де никоим образом и не по каким причинам не следует убивать человека телесного». Нам неизвестно, кто был этим лицом, однако оно осмелилось возразить такому авторитету, как Альберт Великий. Очевидно, что это было церковное лицо, а не представитель альбигойской «ереси», с которыми не спорили, а просто уничтожали физически. Правда, на борьбу с альбигойской ересью Католическая церковь первоначально посылала лишь одних монахов доминиканского ордена, но потом в силу того, что к этому движению присоединялись и более рьяные апологеты официальной доктрины церкви, эта борьба из идейной переросла в физическую. Движение альбигойцев утопили в крови, хотя под другими названиями оно всплывало в Италии («катары»), Армении, Болгарии и даже в Бахрейне. Несмотря на свои заблуждения по другим вопросам, эти люди были верны первоапостольскому учению о непротивлении злу силой. Крупным представителем христианского пацифизма в предреформаторский период был Петр Хельчицкий (ок. 1390 — ок. 1460). В своей книге «Сеть веры» он писал следующее: ««Достоинство и сила церкви основывается не на земном величии, а заключается в терпении, с которым на переносит несправедливые гонения от света (мира) во имя Христово, и верующие гораздо больше преуспевали в духовном совершенствовании во время гонений, когда церковь не имела светской власти, чем потом, когда она приобрела ее от императора. Наперекор заповеди Христовой: «терпением спасайте души ваши», нынешняя церковь защищается от врагов своих мечом светской власти, ведет войны, платит злом за зло и впадает таким образом в смертный грех». Хельчицкий П. Сеть веры. Нью-Йорк: Всемирное братство, 1921, с. 26. «Я признаю, что светская власть управляет миром и устрояет его в делах временных и земных, и потому нужна миру… Истинные же последователи Христа, любящие Бога и ближних, как самих себя, не нуждаются в принудительных мерах для того, чтобы совершать добрые дела». Там же, с. 69. Появление работы Хельчицкого «Сеть веры» относится к периоду 1436-1440 годов, но его идеи продолжали существовать в Богемии и после его смерти. Они воплотились в деятельности “Союза Чешского Братства”, основателем которого был брат Гжехорж (Григорий), умерший в 1474 году. Около 1450 года оставшиеся табориты образовали небольшую общину под именем богемских или моравских братьев, которая, отказавшись от оружия, стремилась жить в уединении на основании чистого евангельского учения. Поэтому Реформация анабаптистов имеет исторические связи с движением богемских братьев, выдающимся представителем которых был известный чешский педагог и христианский гуманист Ян Амос Коменский (1592-1670). В Англии в XIV веке англиканский богослов Джон Уиклиф основывает движение за мир, его идеи подхватываются лоллардами, участниками движений гуситов и таборитов, а затем «моравскими братьями». Затем эти же идеи высказывает друг Эразма Роттердамского, Томас Мор (1478-1535). В своей знаменитой «Утопии» (1516) он пишет следующее: «Мне ничуть не кажется, что государству полезно на случай войны, которой никогда у вас не будет, если вы этого не захотите, кормить нескончаемое множество такого рода людей, которые угрожают миру, о котором надобно печься гораздо более, нежели о войне». «Утопический социализм», М.: Политиздат, 1982, с. 53-54. Томас Мор первым выступил против смертной казни даже преступников: «Нисколько не справедливо за отнятые деньги отнимать у человека жизнь. Ибо, я полагаю, ничто из того, что есть в мире, не может сравниться с человеческой жизнью… Ведь Бог отнял у человека право убивать не только другого, но и себя…» Там же, с. 56. Учение Николая Кузанского (1401-1464) представляет собой мистическую разновидность средневекового пацифизма. В 1453 году, когда Константинополь пал под ударами турок, Николай Кузанский написал свою известную работу «О религиозном мире» («De Pace Fidei»). Как свидетельствует ее предисловие, автор в своих молитвах просил Бога положить конец религиозной войне. В ответ ему, данный в форме видения, Бог показал автору представителей разных религий, которые приходят к миру через единодушное согласие с истиной. Далее Николай Кузанский описывает этот воспринятый в видении диалог как диалог небесный, начатый самим Богом, тем самым давая понять, что межрелигиозный мир порожден вовсе не преходящими рассуждениями, а волей Бога, направленного на примирение всех людей на основе свобода фундаментальных требований универсальной истины. Всеобщий мир является исполнением библейских обетований и обращен к единству, существующему в самом Боге. Пацифистские идеи Николай Кузанского были продолжены Эразмом Роттердамским (1469-1536). Хотя некоторые исследователи считают, что этот великий христианский гуманист допускал в редких случаях «справедливую войну», госпожа П.С. Аллен (P.S. Allen), а также Рональд Масто (Ronald G. Musto), Маргарет Манн Филлипс (Margaret Mann Phillips) и Дэйл Шраг (Dale R. Schrag) приводят убедительные доказательства в пользу того, что Эразм — при всех его кажущихся уступках этой доктрине — всегда оставался сторонником полного ненасилия. В своей манере писать стилем панигирика (причем от первого лица) Эразм особенно ясно изложил свои пацифистские идеи в сочинении под названием «Жалоба Мира, отовсюду изгнанного и повсюду сокрушенного», написанном в 1516 и опубликованном в 1517 году. Автор этого произведения от имени Мира взывает к человеческому здравомыслию: «Хотя природа только человека наделила разумом, способным воспринять Божественную волю и откровение, только его создала полным доброты и стремления к согласию, однако я скорее нахожу себе пристанище среди самых свирепых зверей, среди самых неразумных и злобных тварей, чем среди людей!» Понимая, что христиане должны быть впереди всех остальных в осуждении враждебности и войн, он обращает свою критику в их адрес: «Как можно совмещать шлем и митру? Что общего у епископского или пастырского посоха с мечом? Что общего у Евангелия со щитом? Как можно приветствовать людей с миром и одновременно ввергать их в самые жестокие битвы, ниспосылать мир на словах, а на деле призывать войну? Как можно, чтобы одни и те же уста громко восхваляли миролюбивого Христа и одновременно восхваляли войну?» Трактаты о вечном мире. Предисл. Ф.В. Константинова. Вводная статья в прим. И.С. Андреевой. Сост. сб. И.С. Андреева и А.В. Гулыга. М., Соцэкгиз, 1963, с. 50. Христианский пацифизм в периоды Реформации и Нового времени Первые реформаторы Мартин Лютер и Ульрих Цвингли, первоначально признавали пацифистские идеи, но после Крестьянской войны напрочь отказались от них. Однако ряд сторонников швейцарской реформации, получившие позже название «анабаптистов» или «перекрещенцев», настояли на этом принципе. Еще за несколько месяцев до разрыва с Цвингли Конрад Гребель писал: «Истинные христиане отвергают как мирской меч, так и войну, потому что убийство среди них полностью запрещено». Michael G. Baylor, ed., The Radical Reformation. Cambridge, 1991, PР. 42-43. Также в сентябре 1524 года, то есть в самый разгар Крестьянской войны, лидеры швейцарского анабаптизма послали Томасу Мюнцеру письмо с решительным предостережением против применения насилия. «Верно ли, — спрашивал Конрад Гребель, — как мы слышали, что вы проповедуете в пользу нападения на князей? Если вы защищаете войну или что-то еще, что невозможно найти в ясном слове Бога, я предостерегаю вас нашим общим спасением воздержаться от таких вещей и сегодня, и впоследствии». Конрад Гребель писал о пацифизме следующее: «Истинно верующие христиане подобны овцам среди волков… Они не используют мирского меча и не принимают участия в войнах, потому что среди них вопрос отнятия человеческой жизни полностью исчез, так как они уже не находятся под Ветхим Заветом». Оружия воинствования нашего не плотские. Отношение христиан к войне. Сост. Дэйл Буркхолдер. Ефрата (Пенсильвания): Благодать, б/г, с. 39-40. Подобно ему выражается и Феликс Манц: «Никакой христианин никого не ударит мечом и не будет сопротивляться злу». Там же, с. 40. В 1527 году Валтасар Губмайер разошелся со швейцарскими, южногерманскими и австрийскими анабаптистами по вопросу непротивления злу силою. Тема непротивления была центральной в его памфлете, посвященном правосудию. Самым последовательным пацифистом был Менно Симонс (ок. 1490-1561). Менно писал следующее: «Рожденные свыше не идут на войну и не пребывают в борьбе. Они дети мира и не знают войны… Они отдают кесарево кесарю, а Божье – Богу. Их меч есть меч духовный… Капитаны, рыцари, пешие воины и другие кровожадные люди рискуют телом и душою ради получения прибыли и клянутся поднятыми руками в том, что они готовы разрушать города и страны, пленить их обитателей, убивать их и забирать их имущество, хотя те никогда не причиняли им вреда и даже не сказали о них худого слова. О, Боже, какое проклятье и мерзость эта борьба. И они называют это защитой отчизны и народа и опорой в защите справедливости!» Меннониты проповедовали непротивление злу и покорно переносили всякие преследования, в том числе и со стороны протестантов. По причине жестоких преследований как со стороны католиков, так и со стороны протестантов, они были разбросаны по всей Европе и попали впоследствии в Северную Америку. Ожидать государственного признания и правовой защиты меннонитам пришлось долго. В 1575 году принц Вильгельм Оранжский даровал меннонитам право заменять службу в армии различными формами гражданской службы. Это был первый случай в истории, когда правительство официально признало право части своих подданных отказываться от военной службы по мотивам совести. Вместо караульной службы, которую с оружием в руках несли граждане, меннониты должны были участвовать в сооружении валов и рытье рвов. Поскольку Голландия тогда вела войну с Испанией, а через сто лет и с Францией, меннониты шли на эту уступку, но позже отказались от выполнения подобных работ как содействующих войне. В 1612 году меннониты Гданьска первыми получают освобождение от несения воинской службы. В 1623 году они получают от герцога Фридриха свободу религии, гражданские права и освобождение от воинской повинности на территории их проживания. В 1793 году французское революционное правительство Робеспьера признало отказ меннонитов от несения воинской службы, хотя позднее Наполеон отменил этот указ. Меннониты снова претерпевают гонения. Вскоре бежавшие от гонений меннонитские пацифисты получают приглашение от Екатерины II поселиться на юге России. Так в 1803 году они образовывают наибольшее поселение меннонитов возле реки Молочная. Здесь им предстояло получить свое второе дыхание и зажечь огонь пацифизма в России. В Символе веры меннонитов 1632 года мы читаем следующее: «Параграф 14. Защита силой. Касаясь мести, когда мы противимся нашим врагам мечем, мы верим и исповедуем, что Господь Иисус запретил своим ученикам и последователям любую месть и насилие, и поэтому наставил их не воздавать злом за зло, ни ругательством за ругательство; но вложить мечи в ножны или, как говорили пророки перековать их на орала (Ис. 2:4; Мих. 4:3; Мф. 5:39,44; Рим. 12:14; 1 Пет. 3:9). Из этого мы видим, что в соответствии с жизнью, примером и учением Христа, мы не должны поступать неправедно, или причинять зло или скорбь любому человеку; но напротив, добиваться спасения и благосостояния каждого; а также, если необходимость требует того, бежать из одного города или страны в другую, ради Господа, и претерпевать страдание за наше добро, но не давать никому повода для соблазна; и если нас ударят по нашей правой щеке, то поверни также и другую, но не мсти за себя и не воздавай ударом за удар (Мф. 5:39; 10:23; Рим. 12:19). Кроме этого, мы должны молиться за наших врагов, утешать и кормить их когда они голодны или жаждут, и тем самым убеждать их этой праведностью, побеждая зло добром (Рим. 12:20,21). И последнее, мы должны творить добро во всех отношениях, представляя себя совести всякого человека перед Богом, и, согласно закону Христа, не делать другим того, чего бы мы не хотели, чтобы они сделали нам (Мф. 7:12; Лк. 6:31; 2 Кор. 4:2). Параграф 15. О принесении клятв. Относительно принесения клятв мы верим и исповедуем, что Господь Иисус запрещал своим последователям делать это; т.е. что Он заповедал им не клясться вовсе, но чтоб их да было да и их нет было нет. Исходя из этого, мы понимаем, что все клятвы, как высокие, так и низкие, запрещены; и что вместо них мы должны подтверждать все наши обещания и заветы, заявления и свидетельства по всем вопросам только при помощи Да — значит да и Нет — значит нет; и что мы должны всегда, во всем и для каждого выполнять любые обещания и обязательства которые мы утвердили таким образом, выполнять их также верно, как если бы мы подтвердили их наиболее торжественной клятвой. И если мы так поступаем, то мы уверены, что ни у кого — даже у самого правительства — не будет причины требовать большего от нас (Мф. 5:34-37; Иак. 5:12; 2 Кор. 1:17». Среди других реформаторов-пацифистов следует упомянуть фигуру Себастьяна Франка (1499-1542). В своей «Боевой книжке мира» (1539) он раскритиковал войну, которую он назвал «скотской, бесчеловечной, противной природе людей». Все войны прошлого, за редким исключением, он считал варварскими и сугубо грабительскими. Полагают, пишет Франк, что войны — Божье дело, а воины — слуги Господни. Но если это так, то военные действия должны начинаться не иначе как по Божьему повелению и вестись не в собственных интересах воюющих сторон, а исключительно ради Божьей славы и всеобщей пользы. Людям незачем заботиться об умножении и усилении своих войск и вооружения, ибо только Всевышнему ведомо, когда Его нужно защищать. Франк был убежден, что, если отказаться от разрешения земных конфликтов силой оружия, то для войны во славу Бога просто не останется места, и на земле воцарится «долгий, поистине вечный мир». S. Frank, Kriegbiichlein des Friedens. В кн.: К. Raumer, Ewiger Friede, Freiburg-München, 1953, S. 274. Написав несколько книг, которые еще при его жизни издавались огромными тиражами, Франк оказал существенное влияние на различные направления религиозной мысли. В частности, его учение высоко ценилось представителями гуттерского братства (от имени своего лидера, Якоба Гуттера). Гуттериты, возникшие в начале 1530-х годов, выступали за общность имущества, отказывались участвовать в каких-либо формах государственного управления, нести воинской службы, воздерживались от уплаты военных налогов и т.п. После разгрома Мюнстерской коммуны в 1535 году эмигрировали в Венгрию, а в 1767 году переселились в Валахию и в Россию. Видным представителем церкви «моравских братьев», также исповедующей пацифизм, был Ян Коменский (1592-1670). В своем капитальном труде «Всеобщий совет об исправлении дел человеческих» он писал о задачах, стоящих перед христианскими пацифистами, следующее: «Целью человеческого общества является всеобщий мир и безопасность. И народное благо должно быть высочайшим законом каждой республики и королевства; потому следует запретить все, что может каким-либо образом нарушить покой человечества, поставить под угрозу, подорвать или разрушить звенья общественной или личной безопасности. Основную опасность в этом смысле представляют войны, ибо войны никому не несут спасения; поэтому, чтобы устранить всякую возможность вернуться к вражде и войнам, необходимо запретить оружие... Равно как и кровавые замыслы, которые влекут за собой одни лишь опустошения, пепелища, смерть и падение государств. Встает, однако, вопрос, как быть с ружьями и пушками? Отвечаю: ружья следует применять против хищников, тогда как пушки надо бы перелить на колокола, которыми созывают народ, или на музыкальные инструменты...» Трактаты о вечном мире. Сост. И.С. Андреева и А.В. Гулыга. М., Соцэкгиз, 1963, с. 80. Еще одной крупной протестантской церковью, признавшей пацифизм на уровне своей официальной доктрины, является церковь квакеров (от англ. «трясущийся») или друзей, возникшая во второй половине семнадцатого века в Англии. Основатель этого учения, Джордж Фокс (1624-1691), развил учение о «внутреннем свете», присущем каждому из людей и потому несовместимым с насилием. Пребывание в Слове Божьем, писал Фокс в 1654 году, «устраняет основания для войн и, собрав наши сердца вместе, ведет их к Богу и друг к другу и приводит к тем началам, которые существовали прежде всех войн». Fox G. Gospel Truth Demonstrated. In: Works, vol. I-VII. Philadelphia, 1831, vol. IV, Р. 43. Если устранить внутреннюю враждебность, считал Фокс, войны исчезнут сами собой. Обращаясь к офицерам и солдатам в 1657 году, он говорил: «Итак, начните внутреннюю войну, которая устранит причины внешней, посредством чего вы все сможете прийти к истинному пониманию, как отвечать тому, что от Бога в каждом». Fox G. The Great Mystery. In: Works, vol. III, Р. 551. Вслед за декларацией 1661 года появились квакерские трактаты, провозглашающие и обосновывающие мирную доктрину. Среди них следует упомянуть трактаты Э. Бэрроу, А. Пеннингтона, У. Смита, У. Бэйли. Однако наиболее ясно и последовательно она была обоснована в фундаментальной книге Роберта Баркли (1648-1690) «Апология истинного христианского богословия», вышедшей в 1676 в Амстердаме. Защита идеи пацифизма Робертом Баркли беспримерна: «Если сражаться за внешние и тленные вещи, поднимать войну друг против друга, даже против тех, кого мы никогда не видели и с кем никогда не ссорились и вообще не имели ничего общего, ничего не зная о причинах войны, которую власти каждой страны раздувают друг против друга, причины которой в основном не известны сражающимся солдатам, как и то, на чьей стороне лежит правда или неправда, и все же заражаясь такой злобой и ненавистью друг против друга, что все вокруг может быть разорено и разрушено для того, чтобы отменить одну форму богослужения и установить другую... Если творить все это и подобные вещи означает выполнять закон Христа, то наши противники – действительно верные христиане, а мы – жалкие еретики, позволяющие себя разорять, тащить в тюрьму, изгонять, избивать и жестоко обходиться с нами безо всякого сопротивления». Barclay's Apology in Modern English. Manasquan New Jersey, 1967, Р. 437. Английские квакеры продолжили традицию ненасилия, порожденную средневековыми сектами, и существенно обогатили ее, превратившись сегодня в одно из наиболее влиятельных религиозных христианских течений. Известным английским пацифистом в восемнадцатом столетии был основатель Методистской церкви, Джон Уэсли (1703-1791), о чем красноречиво свидетельствуют его неоднократные «стычки» с разбойниками при его ежедневных путешествиях на лошади. Многие из них были обращены в веру через совершенное смирение этого великого Божьего человека. Очень интересна в связи с этим следующая история. За то, что Уэсли обличал людей во грехах, его решили убить. Проповедник был пойман на глухой дороге. Разбойники схватили лошадь за узду, стянули его на землю и жестоко избили. Все это время Джон Уэсли не сопротивлялся, но, упав на колени, молился Господу: "Отче Небесный, прости им". Эти его слова так подействовали на главаря разбойников, что он неожиданно приказал: "Остановитесь! Не бейте его!" Затем, обращаясь к Уэсли, он сказал: "Господин, клянусь, что впредь никто не сделает тебе зла. Я готов защищать тебя, если бы для этого потребовалось пожертвовать собственной жизнью". Имя главаря было Жорж Клифтон. Все знали его, как отъявленного бандита и нечестивца. Никакая физическая сила не могла сломить Клифтона, но смелость и смирение проповедника покорили его. Обратившись к Христу, он посвятил остаток своей жизни проповеди Евангелия в своей стране. В первые годы своего служения Уэсли испытывал большое количество оскорблений и даже преследований в свой адрес. На него много раз нападала толпа, неоднократно в него бросали камни, однажды ему даже пришлось переплыть озеро, дабы спастись. Однако у него была особая способность завоевывать доверие лидеров толпы и тем самым гасить сопротивление. И неудивительно, что со временем его пацифизм получил большое признание. Мы вполне солидарны с мнением французского историка Элие Халеви, который считал, что методизм в Англии "оказал наибольшее влияние на страну, тем самым предотвратив ее выход на тропу революционного насилия". English Social History (Longmans Green. 1942), с. 477; См. также W. E. H. Lecky, A History of England in the Eighteenth Century, том VI. Longmans Green, 1919, с. 376. Уэсли переписывался с членом парламента Уильямом Уилберфорсом (1759-1833) – личностью, сыгравшей ведущую роль в отмене работорговли в Англии. Последний сильно дорожил советами и поддержкой Уэсли. Тем не менее, Джон Уэсли был сторонником нанасильственных мер воздействия на политику и был против использования карательной функции государства по отношению к господам, не пожелавшим отпускать своих рабов на волю. Итак, с одной стороны, он был за отмену работорговли и рабства, но, с другой, он призывал к этому богатых людей, не вынуждая их к этому. Вскоре квакерский пацифизм был перенесен в Новую Англию. Квакерская община в Пенсильвании, основанная в 1681 году английским квакером Уильямом Пенном (1644-1718) в Северной Америке, сумела произвести т.н. «святой эксперимент», обусловивший демократический характер Конституции США и веротерпимость американской нации. Исходя из принципов квакерского учения, Уильям Пенн, будучи губернатором Пенсильвании, отказался взять в руки оружие во время войны с индейцами и тем самым существенно укрепил положение квакерской колонии. В своей книге «Опыт о настоящем и будущем мире…» он писал: «Право не есть повод для войны: не только христиане против христиан, но христиане одного и того же вероисповедания обагряют свои руки в крови единоверцев, причем они, как только могут, взывают к помощи и поддержке доброго и всемилостивого бога, чтобы он держал их сторону при уничтожении их братьев. Между тем спаситель говорил им, что он пришел к людям, чтобы спасти, а не лишать их жизни, чтобы дать и укрепить мир среди людей». Трактаты о вечном мире. Сост. сб. И.С. Андреева и А.В. Гулыга. М., Соцэкгиз, 1963, с. 97-98. Во второй половине восемнадцатого века в Европе итальянским юристом Чезаре Беккариа (1738-1794) был впервые поднят вопрос об отмене смертной казни. В своем трактате «О преступлениях и наказаниях», первое издание которого вышло в 1764 году, он по-пацифистски взывает: «Кто, читая историю, не содрогнется от ужаса тех варварских и ненужных истязаний, хладнокровно изобретенных и применяемых людьми, которые почитали себя мудрецами? Кто не будет возмущен до глубины души при виде тысяч несчастных, которых бедствия заставляют возвращаться в первобытное состояние, поскольку законы, всегда служившие интересам меньшинства в ущерб большинству, сознательно способствуют такому положению или допускают его? Кто же не будет также возмущен предъявлением нелепых обвинений, измышленных трусливым невежеством, или обвинений в неизменной верности своим убеждениям равно как и тем, что люди, наделенные одними и теми же чувствами, а потому и теми же страстями, на потеху фанатичной толпы подвергают себе подобных изощренным пыткам с соблюдением всех продуманных до мелочей формальностей?» Беккариа Ч. О преступлениях и наказаниях / Сост. и предисл. B.C. Овчинского. М.: ИНФРА. 2004, с. 164-165. На титульном листе третьего издания книги Беккариа, появившегося в 1765 году, была помещена глубокомысленная гравюра, модель которой он сам представил издателю. Богиня Правосудия, изображенная в виде Минервы, в шлеме, но без оружия в руках, взирала с ужасом и отвращением на палача, перед которым лежали отрубленные головы. Взгляд же ее, благосклонный и удовлетворенный, направлен был на орудия труда: мотыги, пилы, молотки, лежавшие рядом с цепями и кандалами. Это изображение было глубоко символичным: богиня отвергала смертную казнь и предлагала заменить ее принудительным трудом. Пацифистские идеи Беккариа были положительно восприняты в Национальном собрании Франции при обсуждении в 1791 году нового уголовного кодекса. Его депутаты отчаянно боролись против смертной казни и судебного варварства Максимилиана Робеспьера по отношению к «врагам революции». Затем на какое-то время идеи Беккариа и его книга были забыты в результате бурного развития революции. Однако спустя несколько лет после революционного террора интерес к Беккариа возник вновь в связи с оживлением интеллектуальной жизни, повлекшим за собой обращение к гуманистической философии и просветительским идеям. Плоды усилий Беккариа сказались со временем: на сегодняшний день отменили смертную казнь в законодательном порядке либо на практике 118 государств мира, исключение составляют лишь 78. Кроме квакеров в США появляются различные другие церковные организации, протестующие против участия христиан в войнах. Таковыми были, например, шейкеры. Духовный лидер шейкеров, Анна Ли, учила, что клятва недопустима, а война является дьявольским наваждением. По этой причине во время войны США за независимость все члены шейкерской общины были заподозрены в том, что они являлись английскими агентами, и подверглись заключению. Во время Гражданской войны шейкеры стали первыми из признанных государством отказников от военной службы. В период расцвета в 1820-60 в 18 коммунах шейкеров насчитывалось 6000 полноправных членов, а всего вместе с "испытующимися" в поселениях проживало около 200 тысяч человек. Еще одним пацифистским движением периода Реформации была церковь данкеров (от нем. tunken, «окунаться»). Оно началось в Германии в 1708 году как часть духовного пробуждения, называемого пиетизмом. Первое собрание данкеров было организовано в Шварцзенау, Германия (в настоящее время в земле Северный Рейн-Вестфалия). В том же году небольшая группа из семи человек во главе с Александром Маком (1679-1735) крестила друг друга путем троекратного погружения лицом стороной вниз в проточной воде: трехкратная форма крещения, символизирующая веру в Троицу, стала отличительной практикой данкеров. По причине гонений со стороны официальной церкви Германии в период с 1719 по 1729 годы Александр Мак и его последователи эмигрировали в Америку, в штат Пенсильвания. Их первая церковь в США была организована в 1723 году. Еще в 1782 году данкеры решительно выступили против рабства и работорговли, а также участия христиан в войнах. Данкеры являются наиболее многочисленными в штатах Пенсильвания, Мэриленд, Вирджиния, Огайо, Индиана, Иллинойс, Айова, Миссури, Небраска, Канзас и Северная Дакота. Известным христианским пацифистом начала девятнадцатого столетия был Анри де Сен-Симон (1760-1825) – французский философ и утопический социалист. Биографы этого дворянина любят рассказывать, как каждое утро в спальне юного Анри раздавался возглас камердинера: «Вставайте, граф, Вас ждут великие дела!» И, действительно, этот человек стал великим мыслителем и социальным реформатором. Под влиянием ужасов французской революции у Сен-Симона вырабатывается стойкое «отвращение к разрушению». Одновременно он отказывается от графского титула и наследства в знак солидарности с бедняками. В самом начале нового века Анри берется за перо с целью создания проекта нового общественного устройства. Целью его последующих трудов были «страсть к науке и общественному благу, стремление найти способ прекращения мирным путем страшного кризиса, переживаемого всем европейским обществом». Уже в первом своем сочинении «Письма женевского жителя к своим современникам» (1802) Сен-Симон требует замены воинственного типа человечества на научный: «Прочь, Александры, уступите место ученикам Архимеда». Самым главным сочинением Сен-Симона по интересующей нас теме было «Новое христианство», написанное в конце его жизни. В нем он отстаивает возможность мирного преобразования общества на христианских началах, однако новое христианство он отличает от традиционного по пацифистскому принципу, потому что «люди должны относиться друг к другу как братья». Сен-Симон. Избранные сочинения. В 2-х томах, М.-Л. 1948, т. 1, с. 67-68. Сен-Симон учил, что только моральный подход позволит примирить бедняков с богатыми людьми, когда оба эти класса людей полностью откажутся от принципа насилия. Образцом для проповедников нового христианства должно стать миротворческое поведение первоначальных христиан. При этом единственным средством его распространения является убеждение: «Пусть нас преследуют, как и первых христиан, нам совершенно возбраняется употребление физической силы». Там же, т. 1, с. 71. «Новое христианство призвано доставить торжество принципам общей морали в той борьбе, которая происходит между этими принципами и стремлениями достигнуть частичного блага за счет блага общего. Эта обновленная религия призвана создать для всех народов состояние вечного мира». Утопический социализм, М.: Политиздат, 1982, с. 235. Свое сочинение Сен-Симон завершает такими словами: «Государи! Внемлите гласу Бога, говорящего вам моими устами: станьте вновь добрыми христианами, перестаньте считать наемные армии, дворянство, еретическое духовенство и нечестивых судей своей главной опорой». Там же, с. 236. По мнению Сен-Симона, только промышленный класс приносит наибольшую пользу государству и поэтому должен быть допущен до управления делами государства. С этой точки зрения нужно переделать состав правительства, чтобы устранить из него «военных», как «потребителей, ничего не производящих», которых он прямо называет антинациональной партией. Вместо военно-теократического государства, пережившего себя, должно прийти государство промышленно-научное, а воинская повинность должна уступить место общей обязанности труда. Показательно, что социалистический лозунг «От каждого по его способностям, каждому — по его труду», провозглашённый в Конституции СССР 1936 года (ст. 12), восходит к тезису Сен-Симона: «Каждому по его способности, каждой способности по её делам». Христианские пацифисты были последовательными сторонниками освобождения рабов в Британии и США. Лидский квакер Уилсон Арминстед посвятил этому свою книгу "Дань для негра" (1848), второе заглавие которой гласило: "Реабилитация моральных, интеллектуальных и религиозных способностей цветной части человечества, в частности африканской расы". Арминстед посвятил её трём неграм и “множеству других благородных примеров возвышенной человечности в негре… прекрасно определяющей "образ Бога изваянный из слоновой кости". В ней он поставил перед собой цель продемонстрировать «на основе фактов и свидетельств то, что белые и тёмные человеческие расы как дети одного небесного Отца и во всех отношениях Он завещал всем одно и то же», а также доказать, "что негр несомненно и полностью наделён равными правами с остальным человечеством". Wilson Armistead, A Tribute for the Negro. Manchester, 1848, Р. 5. Более подробно об участии христиан в отмене рабства в США см.: Columbus Salley и Ronald Behm, What Color is Your God?, 'Black Consciousness and the Christian faith'. Inter-Varsity Press, 1981. В американском движении за освобождение рабов в США сыграли большую роль пацифистские взгляды Вильяма-Ллойда Гаррисона (1805-1879), еще в 1838 году составившего Декларацию непротивления ("Non resistance"), а также известного евангелиста Чарльза Финнея, поскольку "ряды движения, выступающего против рабства, формировались в большей части из обращенных в веру во Христа после проповедей Финнея". Donald W. Dayton, Discovering an Evangelical Heritage. Harper & Row, 1976. Р. 25. В период Гражданской войны в США (1861-1865) под влиянием квакеров и меннонитов в этой стране появляется ряд новых пацифистски настроенных церквей и гуманистических организаций, например: «Церковь адвентистов седьмого дня», «Свидетели Иеговы», «Универсальная церковь», «Общество установления между людьми всеобщего мира», «Американское антирабовладельческое общество У. Гаррисона». Благодаря усилиям протестантских проповедников, в особенности Адина Балу (см. Балу А. Учение о христианском непротивлении злу насилием. М., 1908), Кирби Пейджа, Клоранс Кейз и других, в это время были разработаны основы христианского учения о непротивлении злу насилием, оказавшего значительное воздействие на великого русского писателя и мыслителя Льва Толстого. Баллу в продолжение пятидесяти лет писал и издавал книги преимущественно по вопросу непротивления злу насилием. Одних статей, принадлежащих перу Баллу, насчитывается около пятисот. В них Баллу рассматривал типичные возражения пацифизму и опровергал их на библейском материале. Лев Толстой читал его книгу под названием «Христианское непротивление», которую ему прислал сторонник Баллу Льюис-Жильберт Вильсон (1858-1921). Он перевел ее на русский и в 1908 году смог издать этот перевод в Москве "Посредником" под заглавием "Учение о христианском непротивлении злу насилием". Другие труды Баллу пока еще не известны большому числу христиан Восточной Европы, как и книги квакера Ионафана Даймонда «Исследование о совместимости войны с принципами христианства» (1824) и Даниэла Моссера «Утверждение непротивления» (1864), на которые ссылается Лев Толстой в своем произведении «Царство Божие внутри вас» (1893). Следует отметить некоторые различия, существующие между религиозными пацифистами США. Оставаясь верными шестой заповеди «Не убий» (Исх. 20:9), члены церкви адвентистов попыталась сделать все для того, чтобы доказать свою лояльность правительству, поэтому они не заняли позицию абсолютного отказа от военной службы по мотивам совести, как это делали меннониты, свидетели Иеговы и квакеры. Вместо этого адвентисты считают возможным несение воинской службы в любых нестроевых воинских подразделениях. О том, как это выглядело на практике, можно судить по истории отбывания «воинской» службы в 1945 году Десмонда Досса. Татьяна Ноэль-Цигульская. Самый маловероятный герой Адвентисты седьмого дня не определяли свое отношение к военной службе до лета 1862 г., когда разразилась Гражданская война в США, но, когда в марте 1863 г. был объявлен всеобщий призыв, вопрос о военной службе стал злободневным. Первоначально адвентисты откупались от мобилизации, внося военный налог в размере 300 долларов на человека, но как только в феврале 1864 года квакеры добились для себя альтернативной службы, они также решили воспользоваться данным законом. 2 августа 1864 г. по решению Генеральной конференции, адвентисты седьмого дня провозгласили себя официально отказниками по мотивам совести. В конце августа руководитель церкви адвентистов Джон Н. Эндрюс приехал в г. Вашингтон ходатайствовать перед правительством о предоставлении статуса, позволяющего членам его церкви не участвовать в боевых действиях. Этот статус ему удалось получить без особых затруднений. Большинству призывников-адвентистов, которые поступили на службу в армию, была предоставлена альтернативная служба в госпиталях или санитарно-медицинских корпусах. Даниэль Хайнц. Адвентисты седьмого дня и отказ от участия в военных действиях: историческая перспектива Постепенно пацифизм начал наращивать свои позиции, поскольку о мире заговорили даже те, кто традиционно допускал идею «справедливой войны». Например, кальвинистские баптисты были в войске Кромвеля и участвовали в религиозных войнах Англии. Однако в девятнадцатом веке с пацифистскими призывами выступил известный баптистский проповедник Чарльз Сперджен (1834-1892). Для него было немыслимо, чтобы две христианские страны могли вступить в какую-либо войну. В 1870 году он произнес проповедь на текст Деян. 10:36, в которой говорилось: «Лучше всего, быть в мире со всеми людьми, но мы просто обязаны находиться в дружеских отношениях со святыми. Я должен очень сожалеть, если кто-либо является моим врагом, но если этим врагом является святой, то я должен считать это бедствием». Сперджен Ч. Истинная пища и истинное питие, кн. 1., Одесса: Христианское просвещение, 2005, с. 377-378. Еще ранее, в 1861 году Сперджен проповедовал на тему текста Мф. 5:9. В этой проповеди он призвал каждое правительство к тому, чтобы быть способным разрешать конфликтную ситуацию, «не проливая крови и не винимая меч из ножен». Описывая качества миротворца, он утверждал следующее: «Он говорит о войне, говорит, что она чудовищна, что она в лучшем случае – злодейство, что из всех бедствий она – самое худшее». Сперджен Ч. Нагорная проповедь, Брест, Благовест, 2007, с. 165. Указывая на невозможность участия христиан в насилии, он писал: «Но миротворец… как человек все же считает, что его личной политикой должна быть политика мира. В случае, если его честь запятнана, он не отстаивает ее любыми способами. Он полагает, что, гневаясь на ближнего своего, вместо того, чтобы снести обиду, он наносит своей репутации еще больший урон. Он слышит, как другие говорят: «Если наступить на червя, то он выйдет из себя». Однако миротворец отвечает: «Я не червь, я – христианин, и потому я выхожу из себя лишь затем, чтобы благословить ударяющую меня руку и чтобы помолиться о тех, кто жестоко со мной обращается». Там же, с. 166. В лице Дуайта Муди (1837-1899) пацифизм попал в конгрегационалистские церкви США. Муди было только двадцать четыре года, когда в Соединенных Штатах началась трагическая Гражданская война. Как и во всех крупных городах страны, в Чикаго началась мобилизация и обучение новобранцев. Муди был горячим сторонником аболиционизма, слушая вдохновенные речи таких людей, как Уильям Ллойд Гаррисон, Уэнделл Филипс и Илий Лавджой. Поэтому Муди был постоянным участником публичных демонстраций против рабства. Несмотря на все свои симпатии к северянам, Дуайт Л. Муди отказался принимать участие в боевых действиях с оружием в руках. Об этом он говорил следующее: "В моей жизни никогда не было времени, когда я мог бы почувствовать, что способен взять пистолет и застрелить такого же парня, как я сам. В этом отношении я – квакер». Отказавшись от оружия во время Гражданской войны, Муди, тем не менее, работал от организации YMCA душепопечителем раненных и умирающих солдат объединенных войск, а также распространял Евангелие среди военнопленных. Организовывая посещение и молитвенные собрания в войсках, собранных в лагере Дуглас, расположенном недалеко от его города, Муди добился возведения в этом месте часовни. Он был лидером группы в сто пятьдесят христианских работников, несущих Евангелие от палатки к палатке, от солдата к солдату со всем пылом и расположением братской любви. После падения форта Донелсон, в феврале 1862 года, Муди в числе специальной команды был отправлен нести христианское утешение раненым и умирающим добровольцам. Многие из них успели исповедать ему свою веру в Бога, прежде чем покинуть эту землю навсегда. В этом качестве он был на поле боя девять раз, не имея при себе никакого оружия. В битве при Мерфрисборо в январе 1863 года, находясь под огнем, он ходил среди раненых и умирающих, спрашивая: «Вы – христианин?" В 1898 году Mуди был председателем евангелизационного отдела армии и флота христианской комиссии YMCA во время испано-американской войны. Христианский пацифизм в современное время Первая мировая война (1914-1918) произвела шок в общественном мнении. Правда, те страны, в которых были сильны пацифистские позиции, заняли в этой войне нейтралитет. Например, радикальная и социал-демократическая партии Дании придерживались пацифистской позиции, выступая практически за полное разоружение страны и использование против милитаризма собственного правительства методов всеобщей стачки и отказа от воинской службы. Накануне войны в миротворческом движении Дании значительно возросла роль христианско-пацифистских организаций, например, созданного в 1912 году Христианского Совета мира. Широкое распространение во всех скандинавских странах получило философское учение датского священника Н. Грундинга (1783-1872), христианское влияние которого защитило народы этих стран от революционных настроений. В 1914 году в Великобритании возникает «Сообщество примирения», ставшее в нынешнее время крупной международной общественной организацией, ассоциированным членом ЮНЕСКО, имеющей множество национальных организаций в различных странах мира. Особо следует сказать о шведском пацифизме, возникшем в Первую мировую. В годы Первой мировой войны и непосредственно после ее окончания возникли христианские пацифистские организации, ставившие своей целью остановить массовое кровопролитие и не допустить международные конфликты в будущем. Однако влияние христианского пацифизма на секулярное общество еще было недостаточно сильным, чтобы предотвратить милитаристские настроения, особенно гитлеровской Германии. В Швеции баптистским проповедником Альбертом Викманом (1884-1942) было основано "Антивоенное движение". В своих лекциях-проповедях, с которыми он ездил по стране, он осуждал войну и все, что с ней связано, исходя из несовместимости войны с христианской моралью. В 1919 году большая часть участников этого движения вошла в «Шведское объединение за мир и арбитраж», а остальные, руководимые священниками Ю. Вокстрёмом и Г.Ф. Лундгреном (оба — члены объединения), основали радикально-пацифистскую организацию «Шведская миссия всеобщего мира». В середине 1920-х годов было около 4 тыс. членов в 77 местных отделениях этой организации, но в 1925 г. пастор Лундгрен вернулся в «Шведское объединение за мир и арбитраж» и вместе с ним — 2,3 тыс. членов миссии. Foegelstrom Р. А. Kampen foer fred. Beraettelsen om en okaend folkroerelse. Stockholm, 1971. S. 179. Члены Шведской миссии всеобщего мира активно пропагандировали отказ от воинской службы, видя в нем радикальное средство избавления от войн. Вступая в Шведскую миссию всеобщего мира, они давали клятву перед Богом ни при каких обстоятельствах не оказывать пособничества войне, не работать на военных предприятиях и т. п. Миссия имела свой орган — газету "Фредсмиссионерен", которая издается до настоящего времени. Определенным достижением этого движения было принятие в 1920 г. закона о праве на отказ от воинской службы по идейным убеждениям. После окончания Первой мировой войны несколько протестантских церквей ясно высказались за поддержку идеи международного пацифизма. В 1931 году в США опрос видных протестантских деятелей об их отношении к воинской службе, проведенный религиозно-пацифистским журналом «Мир завтра», показал, что 62% опрошенных осудили войну. В Англии большинство протестантских церквей (баптисты, конгрегационалисты, пресвитериане, три методистские церкви, квакеры) в 1929 году объединились в Совет Христа и мира во главе с епископом Честерским, который заявил, что «никогда не поддержит никакую войну и военную службу своих соотечественников». Известный христианский пацифист англиканский каноник Дик Шеппард в 1934 году опубликовал воззвание «Приверженцев мира», лозунг которого «Я отказываюсь от войны и никогда более ее не поддержу» к 1934 году восприняло около 125 тыс. человек. Милитаризм нашел слабое место в Германии, где лютеранская доктрина считала происходящую от Бога «всякую власть». Поскольку немецкие пацифисты не были вооружены средствами гражданского неповиновения, они предпочли выезд из страны по причине преследований со стороны гитлеровской власти. После уничтожения немецких профсоюзов в 1933 году к средствам пассивного сопротивления никто не прибегал. Еще одной проблемой немецких пацифистов была их раздробленность. Эту мысль выразил пацифист Мартин Нимёллер так: «В Германии они (нацисты) сначала пришли за коммунистами, но я не сказал ничего, потому что не был коммунистом. Потом они пришли за евреями, но я промолчал, так как не был евреем. Потом они пришли за членами профсоюза, но я не был членом профсоюза и не сказал ничего. Потом пришли за католиками, но я, будучи протестантом, не сказал ничего. А когда они пришли за мной – за меня уже некому было заступиться». Правда, усилия таких германских пацифистов, как Э. Фукс и Э. Эккерт, вылились в с создание союза с коммунистической идеологией. Впрочем, эта связь обозначилась еще на Брюссельском конгрессе мира 1936 года. Важнейшим итогом конгресса был выход на авансцену истории нового антивоенного движения — Всемирного Объединения за мир (ВОМ), в рамках которого впервые демократические, пацифистские и коммунистические силы готовы были совместно бороться за предотвращение войны. Видным немецким антифашистом и пацифистом был Карл фон Осецкий (1889-1938), лауреат Нобелевской премии мира 1935 года. Еще в годы своей учебы в школе Осецкому удалось попасть на собрание с участием известной пацифистки Берты фон Зуттнер, автора нашумевшей в Европе антимилитаристской книги «Долой оружие!». Эта ранняя встреча с этим видным представителем пацифизма оставила глубокий след в душе впечатлительного юноши, до конца его жизни сделав его пацифистом. Убежденный в том, что рост милитаризма в Германии приведет к войне, Осецкий уже в 1912 году становится одним из основателей гамбургского отделения «Германского общества мира». Назначение в 1933 году Гитлера рейхсканцлером и провокационный поджог Рейхстага привели к гонениям на демократов, социалистов и коммунистов. В результате этой провокации многие пацифисты, например, Гельмут Герлах, Эдит Якобсон и Курт Гроссман, в числе многих тысяч немцев были вынуждены покинуть Германию. Понимая всю опасность создавшегося положения, Осецкий отказался покинуть страну. На утро после пожара Рейхстага он был арестован секретной полицией и помещен сперва в Берлинскую тюрьму, затем – в концентрационные лагеря Зонненбург и Эстервеген-Папенбург. Тяжелые физические работы и условия содержания осужденных, царившие в лагерях, подорвали его и без того слабое здоровье, приведя его, в конце концов, к мученической смерти. Когда началась Вторая мировая война (1939-1945), ее удалось избежать снова-таки скандинавским странам, где пацифистские позиции были более сильными, чем в Европе. С приходом к власти в Германии Гитлера в 1933 году, положение многих пацифистов в этой стране изменилось к худшему. Те из них, кто не успел эмигрировать, были фактически расстреляны или замучены в гитлеровских застенках. Да и в странах, принявших участие в этой войне, было расстреляно большое количество пацифистов. Особенно пострадали свидетели Иеговы, по которым сейчас имеется официальная статистика. В фашистской Германии за отказ брать в руки оружие свыше 270 Свидетелей были казнены как государственные преступники. Всего при нацизме в тюрьмы и концлагеря были брошены более 10 000 Свидетелей Иеговы. В Японии Свидетели тоже подвергались суровым преследованиям. В Соединенных Штатах за отказ от военной службы более 4 300 Свидетелей Иеговы были заключены в федеральные тюрьмы. В Великобритании за отказ исполнять воинские обязанности к тюремному заключению были приговорены свыше 1 500 Свидетелей, в том числе более 300 женщин. Почему Свидетели Иеговы не участвуют в войнах? // «Сторожевая Башня», 1 июля 2008.. В послевоенный период пацифисты смогли добиться принятия международного закона о неприкосновенном статусе лиц, не участвующих в военных действиях, т.н. некомбатантов. В соответствии с Женевской конвенцией от 12 августа 1949 года об обращении с военнопленными, медико-санитарный состав и духовный персонал, задержанные держащей в плену страной, с целью оказания помощи военнопленным, не должны считаться военнопленными. Пользуясь преимуществами и защитой указанной Конвенции, они могли продолжать выполнять свои медицинские и духовные обязанности, обеспечивая потребности соотечественников, на которых распространяется режим плена. Крупнейшей фигурой христианского пацифизма послевоенного времени является Мартин Лютер Кинг (1929-1968) – баптистский пастор, лидер движения за гражданские права чернокожих в США, активный борец с дискриминацией, расизмом и сегрегацией. Он активно выступал против колониальной агрессии США, в частности во Вьетнаме. За важный вклад в демократизацию американского общества в 1964 году Мартину была присуждена Нобелевская премия мира. В 2004 году (посмертно) он был награжден высшей наградой США Золотой медалью Конгресса. Эти достижения Мартина сильно контрастируют с его положением жертвы, даже если и не говорить о его вынужденной смерти: в возрасте 39 лет был убит выстрелом из винтовки в Мемфисе, штат Теннесси. Основной же заслугой Кинга является признание пацифистами необходимости оказания гражданского сопротивления злой власти. Мартин Лютер Кинг вошёл в историю не просто как борец против дискриминации, но как духовный лидер, в основе деятельности которого находился синтез христианской веры, теологии ненасилия и социальной концепции равноправия. В автобиографии "Паломничество к ненасилию" он излагает свой личный путь достижению этого синтеза. Во время обучения в теологической семинарии он прочитал работу Уолтера Раушенбаха "Христианство и социальный кризис", приведшую его к пониманию, что в основании религии должна лежать забота о всех нуждах человека — не только духовных, как это традиционно понимается в христианстве, но и материальных (социальных, экономических и т.д.). "С тех пор как я прочитал Раушенбаха, — отмечает Кинг, — моим убеждением стало то, что религия, признающая важность заботы о людских душах, но не затрагивающая общественные и экономические условия, ранящие эти души, — это религия с умирающим духом, ожидающая только того дня, когда ее похоронят. Хорошо сказано: "Религия кончается там, где кончается человек"". Этическая мысль. Научно-публицистические чтения. – 1991. М.: Республика, 1992. Еще одним видным пацифистом современности является Джон Xовард Йодер (1927-1997). В своей знаменитой книге «Политика Иисуса» (1972) Йодер полемизирует с популярным мнением о христианстве Рейнхольда Нибура. После критики мнения Нибура, Йодер демонстрирует на примерах из Евангелия от Луки и Послания Павла к римлянам то, что радикальный христианский пацифизм был самым верным подходом к ученичеству Христа. «Политика Иисуса» была представлена евангельским издательством «Христианство сегодня» в числе пяти наиважнейших христианских книг двадцатого века. В числе его других произведений на тему пацифизма находятся: «Христианское отношение к войне, миру и революции» (1983), «Царственное священство: социальная этика как Евангелие» (1984), «Война Агнца: Этика ненасилия и миротворчества» (2009) и другие. С окончанием Второй мировой войны и началом ядерной гонки начинается повсеместное движение за ядерный пацифизм. Основной заслугой пацифизма в двадцатом веке является удержания ведущих стран мира от применения ядерного оружия и развязывания мировой войны с планетарными последствиями. Когда однажды Эйнштейна спросили, чем будут воевать люди в Третью мировую войну, он ответил, что не знает, зато знает точно, каким будет оружие в Четвертой: копья и стрелы. В его иронии сокрыта большая доля горечи, поскольку в своем ответе он подразумевал опасность уничтожения всего человечества при помощи невиданной доныне по своей разрушительной силе бомбы – атомной. Наибольший размах антиядерное пацифистское движение приняло в начале 80-х годов и снова-таки в Швеции. Это был новый этап в широком антивоенном движении Швеции, вызванный ухудшением международной обстановки, т.е. решением НАТО о размещении американских ракет средней дальности в Европе и модернизацией советских ракет СС 20. Не остались в стороне от этого массового движения различные христианские организации и Шведская церковь. Религиозные организации не только непременные участники антивоенных кампаний, в ряде случаев они выступали инициаторами различных начинаний в борьбе за разоружение и безъядерный Север. Не редкость — священники-ораторы на массовых антивоенных митингах. В апреле 1980 г. христианские организации были среди 23 различных общенациональных объединений, выступивших под лозунгом "Швеция должна начать (разоружение первой)". В кругах шведского духовенства была положительно встречена идея лютеранского священника Ларса Алероса о создании своей профессиональной организации Священники против ядерного оружия. Его инициативу поддержали 4 из 13 шведских епископов — Бертиль Ертнер, Ларс Карлсон, Мартин Лённебю и Перу-Улоф Арен, и в течение нескольких дней 700 из 3000 священников вступили в эту организацию. Kyrkans tidning. 1982. 13 maj. Активности английских пацифистов содействовало объявление в декабре 1979 года о том, что крылатые ракеты будут размещены в Великобритании (вскоре Британское правительство объявило о принятом решении заменить ядерные подводные лодки "Поларис" другими подводными лодками "Трайдент"). Не желая допустить размещение смертоносных ракет в своей стране, группы протестующих миротворцев создавались в каждом городе и многих селениях в Великобритании. Их члены выполняли повседневную работу: листовки, собрания, дежурства и т.д. и участвовали в крупных национальных демонстрациях, организованных Компанией за ядерное разоружение (КЯР), таких, как живая цепь в 14 миль от Олдермастона до Бургфильда на Пасху 1983 года, или полумиллионный марш, проведенный в октябре 1983 года. В декабре 1981 года в Моулзуорте (штат Кэмбридтшир) — не действующей, а запасной базой военно-воздушных сил, где планировалось строительство — членами Христианского Союза Примирения был организован мирный лагерь с целью как-то воспрепятствовать гонке ядерных вооружений. Это движение, имевшее место в течение пяти лет, приняло широкий размах и освещение в прессе. Особую активность в нем проявили квакеры. Все миротворцы, действовавшие на этой военной базе, пытались раскрыть миру милитаристские планы своего правительства и таким путем содействовать реформе внешней политики своей страны. Под влиянием ужасов Первой мировой войны пацифизм пробудился и в лоне Римско-католической церкви. Первой католической миротворческой организацией в США была созданная в 1927 году монсеньором Джоном А. Раеном (John A. Ryan) «Католическая Ассоциация за мир во всем мире» (The Catholic Association for International Peace). Но это не было еще официальной позицией Католической церкви по этому вопросу, поскольку она опиралась на идею «справедливой войны» Августина и Фомы Аквинского. После окончания Второй Мировой войны Папа Пий XII заявил, что, вследствие увеличивающегося разрушительного воздействия ядерного оружия, никакая война не может быть нравственно оправданной, кроме акта самообороны. Использование оружия не должно порождать зло и беспорядки, более серьезные, чем то зло, которое будет устранено. Война должна вестись как последнее средство, только после того, как все мирные средства будут исчерпаны. Война может быть законной, только если ее цель состоит в том, чтобы достигнуть справедливости. Эти требования отвечали условиям ведения т.н. «справедливой войны», которую отрицают пацифисты. Второй Ватиканский Собор (1962-1965) утвердил отказ от военной службы как вполне допустимый вариант для католиков в документе: «О Церкви в Современном Мире» (79:3) и в том же самом документе осудил бомбежку городов и гражданских жителей (80:3). Эти строки также были включены в «Катехизис Католической Церкви», № 2311 и № 2314. В том, что американские католические епископы подтвердили пацифизм и отказ от службы в армии как легитимное выражение католической веры в своем пасторском послании 1983 года «Вызов мира» («The Challenge of Peace»), сказалось влияние американской пацифистски Дороти Дей (1898-1980). Дороти Дэй. Наконец, необходимо упомянуть о появлении пацифистских идей в лоне Русской Православной Церкви (РПЦ), всегда их осуждавшей. Так, в годы Первой мировой войны, революции и последовавшего за ними террора афонский монах старец Силуан, до пострига Семен Иванович Антонов (1866-1938), осмеливается возразить официальной позиции РПЦ и создает свое пацифистское учение о мире. По его мнению, «каждый человек есть непреходящая вечная ценность, большая, чем весь прочий мир»; и потому сознающий это человек «никогда даже внутренне не помыслит убийства, не позволит себе вредить ближнему или хотя бы оскорбить его». Цель человеческой жизни — достижение мира внутри, мира между ближними, мира между нациями и государствами. Для старца Силуана сам Бог — это мир, и кто ни коснется этого вечного источника мира, достигнет мира с самим собой и с окружающим миром. Необходимыми условиями достижения мира являются покаяние, смирение и любовь ко всем людям, даже к врагам. Любовь, прощение обид и примирение должны стать основой мирных отношений между отдельными людьми, между государствами и нациями. Это учение легло в основу многолетней молитвы старца за мир на всей земле: «Да не будет ни злобы, ни войн, ни врагов, но одна любовь да царствует». Старец Силуан. Архимандрит Сафроний (Сахаров). Эссекс. Монастырь св. Иоанна Предтечи. 1990, с. 44. Позже эти идеи были восприняты и другими священнослужителями, например, архим. Спиридоном (Кисляковым). Архим. Спиридон. Исповедь священника перед Церковью. Киев. 1919 / «Образ и подобие», № 2 (2), 1993 г., с. 16-25. Таким образом, сегодня быть пацифистом можно в практически любой христианской конфессии или церкви без риска быть изгнанным из нее. Здесь можно вспомнить Декларацию Объединенной пресвитерианской церкви (США) под названием «Миротворчество. Призыв верующего». Пацифистскую позицию открыто выразил в своей книге «Кинжал и крест» баптистский автор и профессор философии религии Кулберт Дж. Рутенбер. Сегодня о пацифизме свободно свидетельствуют такие современные авторы, как Джон Хорш, Эдвард Йодер, Мэлвин Гингерич, Гай Франклин Хоршбергер и Джон Йодер. Христианский пацифизм в России Возникновение русского пацифизма обычно относят к концу XIX века, поскольку именно с этого времени рядом государственных деятелей и юристов начинают широко обсуждаться идеи международной безопасности и разоружения. Книги М.А. Энгельгардта «Прогресс как эволюция жестокости» (1899), «Вечный мир и разоружение» (1899), профессора Московского университета Л.А. Комаровского «Главные моменты идеи мира в истории» (1895), вице-президента европейского Института международного права Ф.Ф. Мартенса «Современное международное право цивилизованных народов», русского парламентария и филантропа князя В.Н. Тенишева «Вечный мир и международный третейский суд» (1909), пацифиста барона М.А. Таубе «Принципы мира и права в международных столкновениях средних веков» (1899) и другие создали серьезную теоретическую базу для развития пацифистской деятельности в России. Труды С.И. Гессена, Я. Новикова и Блиоха, пропагандирующие пацифизм и разоружение, становятся широко известными за рубежом. В 1898 году выходит фундаментальный 6-томный труд пацифиста и экономиста из Русской Польши Блиоха (известного на Западе как Жан Блох) «Будущая война в техническом, экономическом и политическом отношениях». На огромном фактическом материале автор доказывает невозможность ведения войн в современном ему мире в связи с достигнутым техническим уровнем вооружений. Он критикует также пагубность состояния «вооруженного мира», то есть сдерживания возможных войн за счет постоянного возрастания количества вооружений великих держав. По утверждению свидетелей, именно Блиох, имевший длительную аудиенцию с Николаем II, склонил русского царя к предложению о созыве первой Гаагской конференции в 1899 году. Dungen P. The Making of Peace: Jean de Bloch and the First Hague Peace Conference. Losangeles. 1983, P. 6. Тем не менее, первым русским пацифистом следует признать Феодосия Косого (XVI в.), реформистское учение которого было осуждено православным духовенством. В конце 1540-х годов он стал монахом, а в 1551 году начал проповедовать свое учение. Он учил о равенстве всех людей, независимо от социального положения, национальности и религиозной принадлежности; выступал против любого социального неравенства: «не подобаеть же в христианох властей быти», призывал к отказу от платежа податей, критиковал священников за то, что они учат «земскых властей боятися и даеи даяти им». Очень смелым было выступление Феодосия Косого против войн: христианам «не подобаеть… воевати», а также выступал и против насильственных форм борьбы с социальной несправедливостью. Примечательно, что учение Феодосия Косого было оригинальным, поскольку невозможно доказать, что он имел какие-то контакты с немецкими анабаптистами. Дмитриев М.В. Православие и реформация. М., Изд-во моск. ун-та, 1990. Таким образом, первыми пацифистами на Руси суждено было быть «еретикам», по мнению РПЦ, хотя еще князь Владимир и его сыновья, Борис и Глеб, не считали возможным не только мстить своим врагам, но и защищаться от их нечестивых посягательств. Еще одним оригинальным пацифистским движением на Руси были духоборы. После того, как в 1895 году они демонстративно сожгли оружие, их твердый отказ от участия в военной службе привел к репрессиям со стороны царских властей и вынудил значительную часть секты эмигрировать в Каналу. Те, кто остался в России, были менее последовательны: они принимали участие в русско-японской и в первой мировой войнах. В первые годы существования советской власти духоборцы были согласно декрету 1919 г., освобождены от несения военной службы, но впоследствии подверглись преследованиям и были вынуждены идти в армию. Последователи пацифистского учения великого русского писателя Л.Н. Толстого (1828-1910), отлученного от РПЦ, были более настойчивы. Накануне и во время Первой мировой войны они пытались остановить рост милитаризма, выпуская и расклеивая по стенам городов антивоенные воззвания, в которых напоминали, что противление злу насилием способно только умножить зло, что все люди — дети одного Бога и потому не должны убивать друг друга. Местные власти разыскивали участников антивоенных акций и бросали их в тюрьмы. Московский военный суд проговорил 28 толстовцев к каторжным работам. То же случилось с другими толстовцами, которые отказывались служить в войсках. Первые российские пацифистские общества возникли в период революции 1905-1907 годов на периферии Российской империи. Это были Польское общество друзей мира в Варшаве (1906) и Витебский союз мира (1905). Московское Общество мира было зарегистрировано лишь в 1909 году. Во главе его стали Павел Долгоруков и Леонид Комаровский. В том же году было создано Петербургское общество мира, которое возглавил видный юрист, член Государственного совета проф. М.М. Ковалевский. Это общество стало выпускать периодический орган русских пацифистов «Вестник мира» (1912-1914). В 1909 году польским пацифистом, католиком графом Тышкевичем совместно с другими было основано «Киевское общество друзей мира», куда: входили не только историки, дипломаты и общественные деятели, но и представители высшего православного духовенства, а также католики. К началу Первой мировой войны в России насчитывалось 900-1000 членов различных пацифистских обществ, не учитывая Польского и Финляндского. Затем в истории Российской империи последовал ряд последовательных военных катастроф: война с Германией, Февральская революция, Октябрьская революция, Гражданская война, установление культа И.В. Сталина. Можно смело сказать, что в этих условиях выжил лишь протестантский пацифизм, представленный такими самыми крупными течениями как евангельские христиане и баптисты. Советская власть поначалу заявила о своих мирных инициативах, выйдя из Первой мировой. Подписанный В.И. Лениным в марте 1919 года Декрет об освобождении российских религиозных пацифистов от воинской обязанности не мог не вызвать одобрения в широких кругах западных пацифистов (кстати, впервые такой закон был принят в Дании в феврале 1917 года, т.е. во время Первой мировой войны! В Швеции аналогичный закон был принят в 1920 году, в Норвегии – 1922). Тем не менее, революционное насилие, сопровождавшее свержение старой власти, насторожило сторонников мира. Хотя первые декреты Советской власти и отвечали демократическим устремлениям, однако их воплощение в жизнь не всегда отвечало реальности, а вскоре совсем вызвало безграничное насилие и террор. Установки на мировую революцию, практику революционного насилия, разгул кровавой Гражданской войны, преследование российской интеллигенции, православного духовенства и социалистов, особенно суд над эсерами в 1922 году по делам четырехлетней давности, стали шоком не только для левой интеллигенции, но и тех пацифистов, которые приветствовали Октябрьскую революцию. В результате известный английский писатель Ромен Роллан в 1920 году вышел из коммунистической партии. В январе 1918 года советской властью был издан "Декрет об отделении церкви от государства", который симпатизировал отечественным пацифистам. 4 января 1919 года был издан декрет "Об освобождении от воинской повинности по религиозным убеждениям". Правда, в реальности этот декрет не всегда и не везде работал одинаковым образом, так что многие граждане, отказавшиеся от военной службы, были осуждены и даже казнены. Архивы хранят немало подлинных писем тех лет, оставленных теми, кто был приговорен к расстрелу за свою веру. Центральный государственный архив России. Фонд 353. Оп. 4. Ед. Хр. 416. Л. 58). Поэтому не удивительно, что вскоре советская власть изменила свою религиозную политику. И, прежде всего, ей не нравился русский протестантский пацифизм. Здесь имеется в виду известная резолюция Всероссийского объединенного съезда евангельских христиан и баптистов (1920 г.), принятая по предложению М.Д. Тимошенко: "Считая... участие евангельских христиан баптистов в пролитии человеческой крови при всяком государственном строе преступлением против совести и точного учения и духа Св. Писания, равно признавая для евангельских христиан баптистов невозможным как брать оружие в руки, изготовлять такое для военных целей во всех его видах, так и обучаться военному делу, что будет равносильно прямому участию в кровопролитии — Всероссийский съезд единогласно постановляет: руководствуясь своим внутренним убеждением и опытом на основании учения Евангелия всякий евангельский христианин баптист должен считать своей Священной обязанностью открыто отказываться от военной службы во всех ее видах, стремясь всем сердцем быть верным последователем Того, Кто учит всепрощению и любви". Отчет Всероссийского Съезда Евангельских Христиан Баптистов, состоявшегося в г. Москве с 27 мая по 6 июня 1920 г. С. 24 // Архив РС ЕХБ). 18 сентября 1925 года был принят Закон "Об обязательной военной службе", один из разделов которого был посвящен категории граждан, отказывающихся служить в армии с оружием в руках. Данный Закон, как и последующий Закон СССР "Об обязательной военной службе" 1928 года, признавал право граждан на отказ от военной службы по религиозным убеждениям, однако обязывал их проходить альтернативную воинскую обязанность. Законодателем был значительно ограничен круг лиц, имеющих возможность воспользоваться данным правом. К ним относились "граждане, входящие по рождению и воспитанию в состав семей, принадлежащих к сектам, религиозные учения которых запрещают в настоящее время и запрещали до 1917 года отбывание военной службы с оружием в руках" (ст. 216 данного закона). В 1928 году в условиях скатывания к тоталитаризму Декретом ВЦИК и СНК "Об утверждении перечня узаконений РСФСР, утративших силу с введением в действие Закона об обязательной военной службе" были отменены нормативные акты, положившие начало становлению правового института освобождения от обязательной военной службы по религиозным убеждениям: Декрет ВЦИК от 22 апреля 1918 г. "Об обязательном обучении военному искусству", Декрет СНК от 4 января 1919 г. "Об освобождении от воинской повинности по религиозным убеждениям", Декрет СНК от 14 декабря 1920 г. "Об освобождении от воинской повинности по религиозным убеждениям". Формальным основанием для этого послужили в том числе и решения недавно прошедших съездов адвентистов седьмого дня (1924), баптистов (1926) и евангельских христиан (1927), на которых при рассмотрении вопросов об отношении к Красной Армии были приняты решения об обязательном для всех членов названных общин, призываемых в армию, несении военной службы без всякой ее замены нестроевыми работами. Однако важно заметить, что эти решения были инспирированы Антирелигиозной комиссией при ЦК ВКП(б) и ОГПУ путем внедрения своих агентов в среду верующих и проведения соответствующей работы на местах и на самих съездах. Нежный А. Комиссар дьявола. М., 1993, c. 52, 91, 108. Из текстов официальных документов формулировки о возможности несения альтернативной службы полностью исчезли в 1939 году. Таким образом, с 1923 года, по решению Наркомюста, право на альтернативную службу имели члены лишь четырех групп: меннониты, духоборы, молокане и старообрядцы Спасовского согласия (в просторечии именуемые "нетовцы"), поскольку только они подвергались репрессиям за пацифизм еще при царской власти. До 1935 года меннонитов отправляли на альтернативную службу, которая чем дальше, тем больше напоминала каторгу. В 1936 году вышла новая Конституция, в которой уже не было ни слова про сознательных отказников от воинской службы, поэтому их заявления не принимались, меннонит мог выбрать или армию, или исправительно-трудовой лагерь. В 1939 году вышел новый закон о военной службе, в котором об альтернативной службе уже ничего не было. Ворошилов написал статью о новом законе, где, в частности, обосновывал такую отмену тем, что за 1937 и 1938 годы заявлений на альтернативную службу не поступало. Несмотря на силовое искоренение пацифизма в Советской России, он не прекратил своего существования. Имеются подробные свидетельства о советских репрессиях против русских пацифистов времен сталинских репрессий: Юрия ГрачеваГрачев Ю.С. В Иродовой бездне. М.: Благовестник, 1994., Ивана АнтоноваАнтонов И.Я. Со Христом и в тюрьме свобода, Кременчуг: Христианская заря, 2002. и Йоханнеса Реймера. Реймер Й. Испытание веры. Вера, испытанная в тигелях Красной Армии. Автобиографический рассказ. Харзевинкель (Германия), 2006. В настоящее время существует специальной созданный сайт «Христианский пацифизм», на котором представлено большое количество пацифистских работ христианской направленности. Видные представители * Тертуллиан * Ориген * Киприан Карфагенский * Пётр Вальдо * Франциск Ассизский * Пётр Хельчицкий * Эразм Роттердамский * Менно Симонс * Джордж Фокс * Роберт Баркли * Уильям Пенн * У.Л.Гаррисон * Адин Балу * Лев Толстой * Силуан Афонский * Альберт Швейцер * Мартин Лютер Кинг * Дороти Дэй * Аммон Хеннэси * Джон Йодер * Я. Г. Кротов См. также * Пацифизм * Ненасилие * Антимилитаризм * Анархо-пацифизм * Отказник совести Библиография * A Dictionary of Early Christian Beliefs, ed. by D.W. Bercot (Peabody, MA: Hendrickson, 1998). * J.D. Charles, Between Pacifism and Jihad (Downers Grove, IL: InterVarsity Press, 2005). * D.G. Hunter, The Christian Church and the Roman Army in the First Three Centuries in: The Church’s Peace Witness, ed. by M.E. Miller and B.N. Gingerich (Grand Rapids, MI: Wm. B. Eerdmans Publishing Co., 1994). * Cahill L., Love Your Enemies: Discipleship, Pacifism, and Just War Theory (Minneapolis: Fortress Press, 1994). * William R. McGrath Why we are conscientious objectors to war? (Edgewood Press, 1980). * John Cadoux, The Early Christian Attitude to War (N.Y.: Seabury Pr., 1982; 1st pub. 1919), РР. 228-229). * Geoffrey Nuttall, Christian Pacifism in History (Berkeley, Calif.: World Without War Council, 1971). * Roland H. Bainton, Christian Attitudes toward War & Peace: A Historical Survey and Critical Reevaluation (Nashville, Tenn.: Abingdon Pr., 1960). Примечания Литература Основные тексты * Н. Н. Гусев «Отношение первых христиан к войне» * П. Брок «Отношение к ненасилию в пацифистских сектах в средние века и раннее новое время» // «Ненасилие как мировоззрение и образ жизни», М., ИВИ РАН, 2000. * Эразм Роттердамский «Жалоба мира» (1517 г.) * Б. ф. Зуттнер «Долой оружие!» (1889 г.) * Л. Н. Толстой «Царство божие внутри вас…» (1890-93 гг.) * Л. Н. Толстой «Закон насилия и закон любви» (1908 г.) * М. А. Поповский «Русские мужики рассказывают. Последователи Л. Н. Толстого в Советском Союзе 1918—1977». L., 1983 * П. В. Веригин «Декларация братской жизни» (1898 г.) * П. И. Бирюков «Гонение на христиан в России в 1895 г.» — о духоборах * «Нобелевская премия мира 1947 года» — о квакерах * «Почему Свидетели Иеговы не участвуют в войнах?» // «Сторожевая Башня», 1 июля 2008. * Д. Хайнц «Адвентисты седьмого дня и отказ от участия в военных действиях: историческая перспектива» // «Ненасилие как мировоззрение и образ жизни», М., ИВИ РАН, 2000. * У. Саватский «Протестанты-пацифисты в Советской России в межвоенный период» // «Долгий путь российского пацифизма», М., ИВИ РАН, 1997. * Архимандрит Спиридон (Кисляков) «Исповедь священника перед церковью» (1916 г.) * М. и Л. Цвик «Дороти Дей, пророк пацифизма в Католической Церкви» Исследования * ''Ф. Дайсон'' «Оружие и надежда», М., «Прогресс», 1990 — главы из книги. * «Пацифизм в истории». М.: ИВИ РАН, 1997 * «Долгий путь российского пацифизма». М.: ИВИ РАН, 1997. * «Трактаты о вечном мире». М., Соцэкгиз, 1963 * И. Гордеева Радикально-пацифистское движение в России — ХХ век * Г.А.Гололоб Побеждай зло добром. История христианского пацифизма Ссылки * Сайт «Христианский пацифизм» * Раздел «Миротворчество» в библиотеке [[Кротов, Яков Гавриилович|Я. Г. Кротова]] * Библиотека проекта «Вне насилия» Категория:Пацифизм Категория:Социальное христианство Категория:Идеологии